The Masquerade
by blueabyss16
Summary: Everything started to change just because of a stupid mask.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE SECRET

**"The Masquerade"**

Once upon a time, in a new century,long,long ago. There are two people fated for each other in a less likely way. Enough with the fuss, no time to waste. For me to continue I have to persuade. Alright then, I'll carry on, oh and this is entitled "THE MASQUERADE."

"Haru-chan! Come down, the carriage is now waiting outside!" called out a woman with jet-black hair and big green eyes.

"Coming mother!" a girl yelled back running going downstairs "And didn't I tell you before not to call me by my nickname anymore?" the six-year old girl said bluntly.

"Yes Hotaru-chan." giggled her mother . "Oh your face is stoic again, Hotaru. Try to smile." her mother suggested.

suddenly a voice boomed behind them. "My girls!"

"Father." Hotaru said bluntly and curtsied towards her father.

"Hotaru, smile for a bit,dear. It'll look much better with you gown." Hotaru's mother gestured towards Hotaru's one-shouldered lavender silk gown.

"It'll be hidden by a mask anyway." she answered back while rolling her eyes.

Her father laughed. Hotaru just looked at him.

"I'm sorry dear but you are not going to wear that hideous mask. You're going to use a different one." her father informed her.

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

**In case you were wondering.** **They are about to attend to Lord Nogi's only son's birthday in France. The Imai's are invited since Abe, Hotaru's mom, and Sophie, Lord Nogi's wife, are long time friends. **

** ...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock and turned pale when she heard her father's words.

"Can I look at it?" she then asked.

"Of course. Natsuhiko give it to her." Hotaru's mother told commanded her husband.

Natsuhiko, Hotaru's father, gave her a lavender mask, which is to be tied at the back of her head with furs on the outline.

"Do you like it dear?" her mother asked

"It is much more tolerable since it is lavender."

She grabbed it from her fathers hands and as if on cue, their butler came.

"The royal carriage is waiting." he said then bowed. Hotaru turned so her back is facing her parents.

"Oh and by the way mother, father I already know that I'm adopted." she said which left her parents dumbfounded.

"And in case you were wondering how I figured it out. On our way here in France, I heard you saying that Lord and Lady Nogi already know that I'm adopted." she said then went inside the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE IMAI'S AND THE NOGI'S

**"The Masquerade"**

They were quiet on their way to the Nogi residence. But they were already halfway when Hotaru broke the silence.

"Mother,father." she said then her parents turned to look at her.

"Smile please. I don't like it when you are looking worried. And I'm not going to cry just because I found out I'm adopted. In fact thank you for keeping me." then she smiled.

"Of course Haru-chan." Hotaru glared at her mother, who tried to cover her mistake.

"Hotaru is what I said, right?" then they all laughed.

**...oooOoooOoooOoooOooo...**

When they arrived the head butler signaled the other butlers by the doors to close them.

"Grand entrance,huh?"she muttered under her breath but her mother heard her anyway.

"Hotaru,it is a must since we are royalties. I am a queen you father is a king,and you my dear, is a lovely princess." her mother explained.

"I already know that I'm a genius anyway."she replied bluntly

"And also an Alice. But is to be kept as a secret."her mother said, she nodded.

They can already hear the trumpets inside after a minute or two,the gigantic doors opened. Which revealed a lot of Lords,Ladies,Dukes,and head butler spoke up, "Ladies and Gentlemen please acknowledge the arrival of the royalties of Japan, King Natsuhiko Imai, Queen Abe Imai, and Princess Ho-." he left his sentence unfinished because he could feel Hotaru's 'Baka Gun'

"Don't you dare mention my name or else." she threatened. the butler gulped and finally found his voice "-the princess doesn't want her name to be mentioned." then he ushered them to go down. They went down the flight of stairs with their chins up. They were already at the last step when the trumpets played once again. The doors opened again, and by the door is a 13-year old boy with jet-black hair and peircing green eyes. The head butler once again spoke,"Prince Subaru Imai has arrived." Half oh his face was hidden behind a black mask. The 13-year old girls at the party squealed when he is coming closer or walking past them.

When he reached his family he held Hotaru's hand and said,"I told I'll make it."

"Good job, brother." was all she said and patted his head. Then she smiled,a little smile that nobody can notice.

They reached Lord and Lady Nogi. Queen Abe and and Lady Sophie Nogi approached each other and hugged almost teary eyed.

"_Comment allez-vous?"_(How are you?) Sophie asked.

"_Fin_, you! You look more..._fantastique!_" (Fine,stunning) Abe exclaimed

While Hotaru just wanted to hide in embarssment. Sophie noticed Subaru's boredom and Hotaru's flushed face of embarassment.

"Subaru! _Est- ce votre soeur?_"(Is this your sister?) Sophie then asked him.

"_Oui,tante._"( Yes, auntie) he replied fluently.

Hotaru nodded because,as she said earlier, she is a genius and she's been studying French even though she is home schooled.

"And this is my son-where is he?!" she panicked. Then the butler came running and whispered to her,"You haven't introduced him yet, my lady."he said then walked out.

"Oh, right." she cleared her throat,"Ladies and Gentlemen , the main reason of our celebration, my son, Ruka Nogi , turnd seven today." she said with a smile.

Then tha spotlight found its way to a blonde boy with light blue eyes wih a bunny on his left shoulders.

"Ooh,bunny boy." Hotaru thought

"Everybody please eat and when you want to dance, the floor is open. As for my son," she looked at her son "Can already dance. But you have to choose your last dance but you have to keep here safe for later, alright?"

"_Oui, mere." _(yes,mother) he said.

"Oh and by the way. Children 5 to 10 years old you r curfew time is 8 p.m., while 11 to 15 years old will be on 10 p.m. and the others 12 a.m." Lady Sophie informed them

With that Hotaru and Subaru went to their designated table to wait fo their favourite food... CRAB BRAINS


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: THE DANCE, THE MASK

Ruka danced with nine girls already and the tenth would be the last dance. And finally he finished the ninth dance and walked his way to a certain raven-haired girl.

Hotaru, on the other hand, had no idea that everyone is staring at her. She is drinking water when somebody tapped her shoulder. She was, of course, startled but she kept her old attitude so she faced the person but shocked to see Ruka standing there.

"_Puis-je avoir cette danse?_" he asked. that broke Hotaru's trance.

"_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas._" she said bluntly. That surprised her parents.

He ushered her in the middle of the room, then bowed, she curtsied and then started dancing.

"Oh so your eyes are amethyst and your hair had a beautiful shade of raven." he complimented her. But she shrugged the thought off and said, "Took you long enough?" then she smirked.

"So you already know my name, can I know yours?" Ruka broke the silence between them.

"When we meet again I'll tell you." she said, and as if on cue the the clock eight, the children 5 to 10's curfew.

She removed his hand on her her waist and turned her back to run, but Ruka accidentally grabbed the lace of Hotaru's mask.

Hotaru felt like her mask is removed, so she looked back and saw that Ruka is holding it, so she tried to cover her face with her bangs but Ruka caught a glimpse of her face.

Ruka sighed as she disappeared through the gigantic doors. he sighed again as he looked at the mask at his hand and murmured, "_Nous,nous reverrons, je le sais._" (We will meet again, I know it."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THEY MEET AGAIN

Five years later the party long forgotten, but for Ruka and Hotaru, it is one of memorable nights of their lives.

Ruka became more handsome with his blond hair and those deep cerulean eyes. Oh and he still have his bunny with him, his name is Usagi. As for Hotaru she became more beautiful with her raven hair that reach her waist and those hypnotizing amethyst eyes. And she already has a lot of inventions. Her 'new and improved' Baka Gun, Horse/Deer Hoof Gloves, Flying duck and a whole lot more.

That is because she has the Alice of invention but doesn't attend the school for Alices, Gakuen Alice, which is only found in Japan.

Ruka, on the other hand, is attending the said school, because he has the Animal Pheromone Alice. But went back to France for the semester's break. While Hotaru's family, minus her brother, are going to France as well, because they are invitedby Lord Nogi... Again.

After 5 years a lot changed, even fashion changed. Girls are already wearing shorts, shirts, pants, tops, doll shoes, and more not just plain dresses. Boys are also already wearing denim,khakis, shirts, polos, and more comfortable clothes for boys.

Now back to where we left it.

They were already inside the limousine and is entering the gates of the Nogi's palace. When they stepped out of the limousine and faced the familiar gigantic doors, Hotaru remembered the happenings 5 years ago. But somehow interrupted by her best friend's whining.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Mou, Hotaru you're leaving?" Mikan pouted _

_"Shut up, Mikan. It's just for two days." Hotaru said bluntly._

_"But-"_

_BAKA!_

_BAKA!_

_Mikan was cut off by Hotaru's infamous 'baka gun'_

_"Stop whining and calm down. It's just for two days. And that's an order Lady Royale."_

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

__"Hotaru, dear are you alright?" her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes,mother." she said bluntly.

Then the gigantic doors opened, it revealed a blonde woman with her husband beside her. The woman Hotaru still remembers, she is Lady Sophie Nogi. So she approached her and curtsied.

"_Agreable de vous revoir, ma tante._" Hotaru said fluently. (Nice to see you again, auntie.)

"_Vous regardez manifique saus masque,_ dear. Nice to see you too." (You look gorgeous without a mask.)

"Wait I'll just call Ruru" Lady Sophie said then dashed upstairs.

"Ru-ru?" she said with a smirk.

Ruka's mom ran across the hall to Ruka's room and yanked the door open when she found his room. Ruka was startled because he was talking to Natsume, his best pal, the prince of Scotland, who has Japanese blood. Ruka was still in shock after what his mother did. She grabbed his phone and told Natsume to call later after dinner, then hung up.

"_Mere!_" he yelled

"Don't raise your voice on me young man. Our visitors are already here." his mother hissed.

"Yes, mother. Coming in five." he said in defeat.

His mother smiled.

"We'll wait in the garden."

Ruka's mom went downstairs and told Hotaru to wait in the garden, while the adults will 'talk' about something. So she waited at the garden but grew impatient after 3 minutes, so she took out her laptop and started typing. Ruka went out to the garden and surprised to see a raven haired girl, but he can't see her face clearly. And before he could speak a word, she spoke up without looking up.

"So we meet again." she said

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded.

She stood up, still not facing him. "So you already forgot,huh?"

"I promised five years ago, that if we meet again I'll tell you my name."

With that she faced him. So he got a clearer view of her face, especially her eyes, her amethyst eyes. She extended her hand and said, "Hotaru Imai. You are one of the people I entrusted my name with."

He shook her hand and said, "Your hair gotten longer."

"I know, and please don't point that out. Sit and have some tea." she replied then her seat again but looked at him and smirked.

"So nice to meet your bunny too." then Ruka just smiled at her and took the seat next to her.

What they don't know is four people are watching them for a while now.

"Natsuhiko, tell me i am dreaming." Hotaru's mom said

"No dear, you're not." her husband replied.

"As far as I'm concerned, it is Hotaru's longest conversation ever made." her mother said.

"Really?!" Ruka's mom exclaimed.

"Yes, really."

"I think they are going to be a perfect pair in the future." Ruka's mom said.

"I don't think so." Ruka's dad said

Three pairs of eyes looked at him.

"I don't think so, because I _believe_ so." he said with a smile.

"So when are we going to tell them?" he asked

"I suppose this week." Ruka's mom said

"And I think we should enroll Hotaru to Gakuen Alice too. Since she has the right to enter that school." Hotaru's mom said

"Let's go then and plan this through the night." Hotaru's dad continued his sentence with a smirk.

"And can we extend our stay here for a week?" he asked

"OF COURSE!" the Nogi's exclaimed


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:_THEIR _PORTRAIT

Hotaru is already looking for the copy of her blueprint when the maids of the Nogi household entered her room and brought her lunch in her room. But before they go out they told Hotaru to wear a white dress and go to the library immediately after she finish her lunch.

"What are my parents up to now?" she thought aloud

"Well then I'll just wait and see." she said then finished her meal and walked to her closet to find a white dress.

Ruka, on the other hand, was told to wear something a bit casual, so he wore khaki pants,white polo,and his Vans,(actually I don't think Vans is suitable for casual, but hey, he was told to wear something a _bit_ casual.) and his hair a bit messy but not as messy as Natsume's. (If you know what I mean.) And headed to the library. He figured out, he was the first one there except for the photographer. He smiled at the photographer and while waiting, he got a book and started reading.

Hotaru came running downstairs.(Because she thought she is late.) She tied her hair in a low ponytail, tied by a white ribbon. She is wearing a white pickup bubble dress and a black bow by the waist and whit doll shoes. She opened the door and found Ruka reading a book. Ruka also noticed that someone opened the door so he looked up, but he was surprised to see Hotaru wearing a dress. His mouth was ajar and he didn't notice it,but Hotaru did. So she approached him, held his chin and pushed it upwards.

"Flies might enter your mouth." she said with a smirk.

"T-thanks." he stuttered and blushed madly, but Hotaru chose to ignore it.

Just then their parents came and said,

"We will have one family picture each, then the adults will have their pictorial in the garden and you-" Ruka's mom pointed at Ruka and Hotaru.

"-will stay here and have your own photo shoot together."

After a minute or two, their family pictures are done. So they are left alone in the library with the silence was so deafening. So the photographer deided to break the silence.

"Okay,Mr. Nogi,Ms. Imai please strike a pose now. I don't want to waste the money that your parents paid me. I suppose even though you're just twelve-year olds you already know the value of money nowadays, right? And you wouldn't want your money to be wasted, would you?"

That did it because Hotaru, The money-lover, wouldn't want her money to be wasted, so she spoke up,

"Just do it, Nogi. I wouldn't want my money to be wasted." she said Ruka just looked at her confused.

"Just act normal, as if I'm not here." the photographer said with a smile.

So Hotaru picked a mystery novel and pretende like she is enjoying the book, but what surprised her is that Ruka covered her eyes with his hands. But what is more surprising is that instead of hitting him with her 'baka gun', she did not but instead she smiled a little. So it continued, they are tickling each other, running around the library like little kids. But they were cut off by the photographer.

"Alright, one last shot and I wanted it to be formal." he said.

So they stood in front of a shelf, and Ruka was holding Hotaru's waist and she was holding Ruka's hand the one that is holding her waist. And it looks more dramatic because shot is in the sideview and because of the slightly dim lights. And -poof- they are done. But what they don't know is that their parents are watching them in a monitor, grinning their heads off, thinking one same thing: "TASK NUMBER ONE: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED."

It is already 3 p.m. when they finished and at dinner at six and Hotaru ran off to her room to rest, but then somebody knocked at her door. And you know when she is pissed, yeah she picked up her 'baka gun' and without hesitation, opened her door and shot the person knocking. And there he was, Ruka was flat on the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to say thank you." he said pain evident in his voice.

He got a bruise on his left cheek, so Hotaru called one of her robots to carry Ruka back to his room.

"Stay here, don't move. I'll just get something." she commanded

After a few minutes, she came back with an ice pack. She placed it on the bedside table of Ruka, then she cupped his left cheek, and a glow was at first shocked, so when the glow died down he asked her a lot of questions.

"I-is that the healing Alice?" he asked.

"Yes. It is my brother's Alice. He has the Healing an Pain Inflicting Alice. He gave me one of his Alice stones, I asked him 'What for?' and he said 'Just in case.'" she explained bluntly.

"But how did-" he was cut off by Hotaru.

"One of my Lady Royales have the Nullification, Stealing and Insertion Alices, she inserdted it to me."

"Why, how many Lady Royales do you have?" he asked as she placed the ice pack to his cheek.

"Two" she said.

"Oh,alright." was all he could say.

She stood up and walked but stopped on her tracks, turned around and faced him.

"Oh, I also had fun today it is my first time to run around and laugh. _Merci_." (Thank you) she said with a small smile then she walked out.

Ruka could feel heat burning his cheeks. So he hid his face under the covers and said to Usagi,

"Why do I feel like this? I haven't felt this before." he said

Usagi raised a sign that said: "You already like her."

"No! Of course not." he insisted

"Fine. Suit yourself." another sign said.

"Wait! You think so?" he asked Usagi

"I believe so!" said another sign

"Just keep it a secret, please." Ruka pleaded, Usagi just nodded, then they dozed off to dreamland.

But outside Ruka's room four people are listening to their conversation and again thought of one same thing: "ENGAGEMENT"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: THE ANNOUNCEMENT

They were eating breakfast when Lord Nogi's voice boomed.

"After breakfast we'll talk in the library."

So after their breakfast they all trailed behind behind Lord Nogi to the library. When they entered the library, Ruka's mom squealed. Ruka ad Hotaru looked at her with eyebrows raised. Then each reached for a book to read. So they started reading and their parents handed the both of them each a pen and a piece of paper in front of them.

"Sign it." their parents said

And because they are busy reading, they signed it without reading what is written in it.

"By the way, what is written in it?" Ruka asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." his father said

So they abruptly stopped reading an took a look at the paper, and it said ,

**"****_I agree with this fixed engagement and this arrangement would only be broken if one side or both sides of the party/parties cheat,lie or hurt each other physically, spiritually, and emotionally."_**

And below are Ruka's and Hotaru's signatures. Their eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Did we just sign that?" they asked in unison.

"Yes,yes you did." Hotaru's mom said

And with that she left her book and ran to her room.

Hotaru's mom knocked at her daughter's door. "Come in, mother." she said bluntly.

"Would you care to listen to me first?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Trust me Hotaru, you'll like him too. Wouldn't you give it a try?"

"Oh, and you'll be enrolling to Gakuen Alice when we get back home." Hotaru's mom added

"What?! I thought you despise that school?"

"I know, but we can't hide that you are an Alice anymore. The personnel of that school might find out sooner or later, so I'll take the initiative to do so. I'm sorry my dear but I hope you understand." she explained

"Fine, as long as you enroll Shouda and Mikan."

"Is that all, dear?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh and keep it from Nogi too." she hugged her daughter and went out of the room. She was expected by Ruka's parents and her husband, they are all looking at her hopefully as she mouthed the word:"SUCCESS!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE WELCOME PARTY

As soon as they got back from France, Hotaru was welcomed by an excited Mikan and a horrified Sumire.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Hotaru!" Mika squealed _

_"I'm very sorry Hotaru, but she really won't budge." Sumire explained_

_"It's fine. And we still have to prepare for the welcoming party for newcomers in Gakuen Alice. It is already tonight, right?" _

_"Yes, Hotaru." Sumire replied._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Now here they are waiting inside the limousine. And guess the theme of the party... yes MASQUERADE. They wouldn't be introduced. Their 'future' classmates must guess who they were. It is already a tradition of the school every semester. So that the newcomers would know the true colors of their 'future' classmates. And it is also a tradition for the newcomers to wear a disguise.

Sumire was wearing a strapless charcoal night gown, she had put on some cream on her hair-courtesy of Hotaru- to make it look darker, more of like black, her eyes were like a cat's eyes since it's an evening event and it is more glistening than it is when it is in the morning. On her feet were 4 inched black wedge shoes.

Hotaru is wearing a blue strapless beaded tullu ball gown. her hair was tied in a neat bun, and she is wearing dark blue contact lenses and is wearing a 4 inched blue pumps.

Mikan was simply stunning in her white halter gown and wedge shoes, ( the idiot forgot to wear a disguise, and can't go back now since they are already in the car.) Their faces are now covered by their masks.

And here it goes.

3...

2...

1...

The double doors opened and the newcomers who formed a line satarted walking in. The three of the were the only newcomers of the Class 2-B of the Elementary Division. So when they entered the room, all eyes were on them. Narumi was saying that there are fifteen newcomers in the Elementary School Division this semester. Then the party began.

* * *

**I know it's short but just wait for the next chapter, please...**

** -blueabyss16**

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: ANOTHER DANCE, HER LEFT SHOE

"Everybody can dance now." Narumi said and added something "When the tower clock bell rings, that means my dear newcomers, it is your curfew."

And just when they were about to sit down, somebody tapped Sumire's shoulder. She turned to face him or her or...it. But found a dirty blonde boy with big brown eyes and a goofy smile.

"Can we dance?" he asked

"Why not." she said quite unsure.

And with just a blink of an eye she is already having the best time of her life. Her smile is plastered on her face and it seems like her jaw had locked. After Sumire being swallowed in the middle of the dance floor, it is now Mikan's turn. Somebody tapped her, and they turned to see a raven-haired boy with crimson eyes..

"Can I have this dance?" he said in a Scottish accent. (Imagine Natsume in a Scottish accent.)

"Sure!" Mikan said, all bubbly and still happy as ever.

Hotaru looked at them as they disappeared to the crowd. Just then somebody whispered to her ear.

"Can the next dance be mine?" ooh,guess what, it's Ruka.

Hotaru started to panic, of coures she wouldn't show it especially if Ruka is the one she is with.

After 30 minutes of dancing and twirling, the tower clock rang, signaling the curfew of the newcomersThe others started running to go out, and Hotaru removed the hand of Ruka from her waist,and just about to run when Ruka accidentally stepped on the hem at the back of her dress. so the result: Hotaru stumbled, her mask went flying across the room and so does her left shoe. Sumire and Mikan saw that and told her to keep her head down while Sumire 'rescued' her mask,they totally forgot her left shoe.

When Sumire gave back Hotau's mask. They helped her stand up, Hotaru removed her right shoe and clutched it, then off they go.

While Ruka was left dumbfounded. Someone yelled,"I found her shoe!" yelled Kitsuneme

"Kitsuneme, would you mind if I take it?" Ruka asked him.

"No, I don't mind. But don't tell me you're-" Kitsuneme was cut off by Ruka's glare.

"Don't you dare continue that sentence, if you don't want to see a legion of snakes in your room, waiting to devour you." Ruka's voice was full of venom.

"Y-yes, s-sir." Kitsuneme stuttered

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

****Meanwhile at the newcomers' secret dorm. Hotaru was going berserk for losing her shoe...

"But your highness, you've never been mad for losing your shoe before." Sumire stated.

"Well,first of all, it is a gift from my mother. And I promised her that I will take good care of it." then she turned to Mikan.

"Mikan, Call my hairstylist and and I want him here IMMEDIATELY!" she ordered, which Mikan did what she was told to do.

After 3 minutes of waiting, Hotaru's hairstylist came with all the equipments he needed.

He bowed and said, "I can see it is an emergency, your highness."

"Cut it short." Hotaru commanded

"Too short or just below your shoulders?" he asked

"Three inches below my shoulders." she said and he did his job perfectly.

"Nice job." Hotaru said

"Anytime your highness." he replied, bowed, then walked out.

"We had a long day, I guess we all deserve a rest."  
they all nodded and changed into their pajamas and removed their disguises and washed their faces.

They had a long day indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: THE NEW APPEARANCE

They woke up at five in the morning and shocked to find fifteen uniforms on the couch, but they weren't shocked about that they were shocked because of how old fashioned it looked. It is a three-fourth sleeved plain white button down shirt, a red tie, a black vest with the schools emblem on the left chest of the vest, red plaid floor length skirt and black doll shoes. For short it is so old fashioned! But then they found a note with it and it said,

"_ Dear princess Hotaru, Lady Royales Mikan and Sumire,_

_ Please wear the uniforms Iknow it is so old fashioned but the school decides about this._

_ After getting dressed please go to the Faculty Room to meet me._

_ sincerely yours, Narumi-sensei."_

After reading the note they got dressed they fixed their hairs. Mikan tied her hair in low pigtails. Sumire used a black silk ribbon as a headband with her perm curls secluded in front. After she tied the ribbon, she fixed Hotaru's hair in a waterfall braid on both sides of her head. She told Hotaru that that would be their daily routune from this day onwards.

So when they finished, they headed to the main building and went straight to the Faculty Room. They knocked on the door three times and was opened by a gay-looking man wearing frilly clothes.

"Oh so you must be the the newcomers?" he said

"No,were not." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Uhm, what she meant by that is yes,yes we are," Sumire said instantly

"And I'm Narumi-sensei, your homeroom teacher he said with a smile then he added,"Let's go then." he said with a smile.

They nodded, then he walked ahead, they followed him quietly to the Elementary School Division building. And after some twists and turns they finally stopped in font of a room.

"Wait here and go inside if I tell you to do so, alright?" Narumi said.

They just nodded and then opened the door and LITERALLY waltzed in. The door was slightly ajar so they could hear him.

"Class I have an announcement!" he yelled through the noise and they all quieted down

"We have three newcomers this semester."

Lord Mochiage raised his hand

"And yes Lord Mochiage, they are all girls." Narumi-sensei said as if he read his mind

"And girls you can come in now." He called out to them

They took that as their cue so Mikan took the honor to be the first to enter, Sumire followed suit and Hotaru was last.

Their classmates were surprised to see the princess of Japan in their class, so they all stood up and bowed. When they all took their seats Ruka stood up and pointed a finger at Hotaru,

"YOU!" he exclaimed

"You know each other?" Narumi asked

"Yes she is my fi-" he cut off by Hotaru's glare

"She is my friend." he re-phrased his sentence

"Oh ,alright. Girls pick a paper inside this hat and whoever is written there would be your partner for the whole semester."

"Nogi." Hotaru said, obviously bored

"Kokoro Yomi?" Sumire asked more than stated

" Natsume-kun" Mikan said maintaining the bubbly aura around her

"Alright then, since we have newcomers it is a free day today and please take your seats. Hotaru and Mikan in front of Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun, and Sumire-san Beside Koko-kun, the boy with goofy smile. Adios!" and that's it he's gone.

Silence filled the air, and Ruka, once again said but more calmly,

"You-you cut your hair short."

"No it grew longer." she answered sarcastically.

"Answer me _without _sarcasm." he said

"Why? Is it a crime to have a haircut?" she snapped back

"I don't mean it that way!" his classmates was taken aback to hear Ruka for the first time raise hi voice at a...girl.

"It's just." he sighed exasperatedly and added,"Why?"

"Why, what?" she asked

"Why did you cut it short?" he asked his voice much more gentler now.

She sighed."Do I really have to tell you every change, every move and every step that I take,Ruka?"

He was quiet, everyone was quiet. But Sumire decided to break the silence,

"Err,right your highness I guess we better take a seat." she laughed nervously

And so they did, Sumire handed Hotaru a pen and placed apile of papers in front of her. Hotaru just looked at her.

"I'm sorry your highness but your mother instructed me, I'm just doing my job as a Lady Royale." she said, and Hotaru just signed the papers. But somehow she could feel Ruka staring at her, that gave her the creeps but of course she didn't show it, typical Hotaru Imai. But thoughts came flooding her mind saying, **"Maybe he was still confused about why she had a haircut or maybe he was just shocked that she is already studying here with him."** But either way she didn't care or maybe the opposite.

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: THE ANTAGONISTS

Hotaru was already done with the paper works and there she is doing nothing waiting for the hour to pass.  
But suddenly Sumire stood up, everyone looked at her.

"She is coming. _They _are coming." she said. Most of them don't know what she is talking about but Hotaru and Mikan knows.

"Mikan lock the front doors." she commanded, Mikan did what she was told to do and Sumire was about to lock the back doors too but was stopped by Hotaru.

"Are you sure, you highness?" she asked, Hotaru nodded

Just then after a minute or two somebody is whacking the front door, Hotaru was standing still in front of the back door raising a brow. And then a voice said, "Try the back door." a voice that Hotaru was so familiar with. Just then the back door opened and revealed a strawberry blonde girl with icy blue eyes, wearing a three-fourth sleeve belted lace dress and blue flats. Behind her is a girl with black hair and green eyes, wearing a plaid-print flocked mesh overlay dress and gray flats.

The strawberry blonde girl looked at the boys in Hotaru's class and smiled at them seductively but trying to catch a certain crimson eyed boy's attention but the said boy was staring at a brunette, namely Mikan. But the strawberry blonde girl approached Hotaru and gave her slight kiss on her left cheek.

"How are you, my dear cousin?" she said while twirling her hair

"What do you want Luna?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, you know, just visiting you." Luna said in her oh-so-sugary voice

"Don't give me that. And let me guess, you enrolled here with Wakako, right?" Hotaru said bluntly

"Why is there something wrong with that?" Luna asked

"There is nothing wrong with that, it is YOU who is the problem." Hotaru snapped

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Luna asked totally forgetting that people are watching them.

"Don't play dumb and most especially don't act innocent. You know and I know that the both of you are here for boys." Hotaru said trying to pull Luna's trigger.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked again.

"As I said earlier, don't play dumb. But if you want a summary of what I said, then here it is. For short both of you are sluts." she said with, surprisingly, a hint of tone in her voice.

"Say that again." Luna said threateningly

"You. Are. _Sluts._" Hotaru repeated slowly, emphasizing the 's' word.

With that Luna charged towards Hotaru. And with a blink of an eye, there they are on the floor, with Luna on top of Hotaru. Then Luna slapped Hotaru's porcelain face and said,

"That for being related to you." she slapped her again, "That for calling me a slut." ooh and guess what? _Another_ slap, "And that, because I want to do that to you from the very start."

And as usual Hotaru got fed up and with another blink of an eye, Hotaru was now on top of Luna. And the next thing surprised Luna.

Hotaru slapped Luna's precious face. "That for slapping me." she said in a venomous tone, then she slapped her again, "That for sitting on top of me."

But just as Hotaru is going to slap Luna again, Luna shrieked

"Wakako!" she shrieked.

Hotaru brought out a golden dagger from her vest's pocket and and threw it towards Wakako, which caught the sleeve of her dress and the result: Wakako was pinned on the wall.

"Wakako!" Luna shrieked again

Hotaru brought out another dagger but that one has precious gemstones. It has a long chain, so it can be used as a necklace. She removed the cap of the dagger so it revealed the sharp blade.

"One move Usami or your throat gets it." Hotaru threatened

Wakako gulped. Hotaru dropped the dagger and held Luna's right wrist with her left hand and punched the floor beside Luna. Luna closed her eyes because she thought Hotaru was going to punch her face.  
Luna's eyes opened and pushed Hotaru. (So Hotaru is now sitting on the floor.) She ran towards Wakako and pulled her. The result: Wakako's sleeve was ripped! And they were just about to go out when Hotaru called her name.

"Luna!" Luna and Wakako turned to look at her.

"You can get the blonde but leave the raven." she said while pointing at Ruka. "The raven is already taken." she added and Luna's eyes widened in shock, then she stomped her feet and walked out with Wakako trailing behind her.

Sumire and Mikan helped her stand up, she grabbed the dagger on the floor and wore it around her neck, then she removed the other dagger on the wall . Everyone was shocked about how strong she is. She walked her way to Natsume and whispered,

"I know you like Mikan. And if you were wondering, I have my ways, Hyuuga."

Sumire is aiding Hotaru's hand while Mikan was holding an ice pack to Hotaru's swollen cheek.

"I didn't know that you can do that, Hotaru." Mikan said a bit worried

"Let the predator attack its prey, but let the prey think of a way to get back." Hotaru replied

Sumire noticed Hotaru's left hand is closed, "What are you holding your highness?" she asked, Hotaru opened her hand and in it was a glowing Alice Stone.

"How did-" she was cut off by Hotaru

"Remember the Alice Stone that this idiot gave me?" she asked while pointing at Mikan. Sumire nodded.

"I used it." she said bluntly

"Ne, Hotaru you used my Alice Stone?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"If you didn't hear I'll repeat, yes, yes I did." Hotaru replied

What they don't know is that their classmates were eavesdropping in their conversation.

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THEIR ALICES

When they looked up their classmates were staring at them. But one boy spoke up, "I-if you don't mind I'll ask you something." Iinchou said.

"Spill." Hotaru said bluntly

"What are your Alices?" a pink haired girl named Anna, continued for Yuu/Iinchou.

"Mikan's Alices are-" Sumore was cut off by the gasps of their classmates and Nonoko's question, "Alices? You mean she is a multiple Alice user?" she asked.

"Yes. And as I was saying her Alices are Nullification, Stealing and Insertion Alice. Hotaru's alice is the Invention Alice, and my Alice is the Cat-Dog Predisposition Alice." she said. All their classmates looked at her, or rather, at them. But somebody laughed, and that 'somebody' is none other than, the 'mind reader' himself,Kokoro Yome.

" Why are you laughing? Or rather what are you laughing at?" Sumire asked him

"First, I'm laughing at you, because of your second, your Alice is Cat-Dog Predisposition, Right? Then that means you could be a dog and a cat at the same time." he laughed again.

"Don't you dare insult my Alice, you must thank me I didn't scratch your face yet." she looked at Koko with her cat-like eyes  
.

"Y-your eyes are like of a cat's, Shouda-san." Ruka stuttered

"It's because she is one." Hotaru said bluntly.

"T-the Alice Stone that Imai-san is Luna-san's Alice Stone, right?" Iinchou said trying to break the tension.

"But how did you get it?" Anna asked.

"Mikan made an Alice Stone before and it is the Stealing Alice Stone. She said so that I won't lose it she will just insert it to my body." Hotaru explained.

"And what was her Alice?" Ruka asked

"Soul Sucking Alice." Sumire, Hotaru and Mikan said in unison.

** ...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

MEANWHILE...

"Wakako!" somebody shrieked,yep you guessed it right, Luna.

"What is it, Luna?" Wakako said, still wincing in pain, because of the dagger thrown at her. (She got a minor scratch.)

"Look here, I'm sorry about your dress, I'll replace it. I promise." Luna said

"Good." Wakako replied

"But my dearest cousin has to pay." Luna said while smirking

"And I know just how."she added

"How?" Wakako asked

"I will get the raven boy and you, my friend," she faced Wakako

"Will get the blonde I know that the blonde likes my cousin slightly. I can tell the way he looked at her." she smirked evilly

"Ooh you know my tastes." Wakako said and she did the same

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE ROYAL CLASSES: PART ONE

The next day when the three of them walked in their classroom, the bulletin board was mobbed by their classmates at the back of the room. There was a sign posted and it said:

"_Lords, Ladies, Princes and Princesses of the class 2-B of the Elementary School Division will be having the Royal Classes this semester. The Royal Class was composed of these following subjects:_

_-Archery _

_-Horse-back riding_

_-Etiquette and Manners_

_-Proper Posture_

_-Dancing_

_Your parents informed us that this would help your future as soon-to-be rulers of your respected countries. We hope that you will all enjoy your classes together._

_Sincerely,_

_ The Faculty."_

__After reading it the front door opened and came in Narumi-sensei wearing his cowboy outfit.

"Class, please take your seats." he said

"Narumi-sensei, what is with that get-up?" Koko said while pointing at Narumi's clothes

"I will be your teacher in horse-back riding...and archery." he explained

"But cowboys don't do archery." Kitsuneme retorted

"Oh, the clothes doesn't matter. It's the skills." Mikan said

"For the first time, you said something that made sense, good job." Hotaru said while patting Mikan's head.

"And not idiotic." added Sumire

"Alright, let's go to the school fields." Narumi said and immediately the whole class lined up. (Maybe they are afraid that Narumi might use his Alice on them. And of course, that would be the last thing they would want to receive. It's more of like a death sentence already.)

After some time walking, they were in a secluded area near Northern Woods. It is the perfect spot since there are a lot of trees in the surroundings. Everyone was staring around in awe but Narumi disturbed the silence.

"Okay class, may I know who are experienced archers?" Narumi asked

Three hands shot up in the air. And those hands were the hands of Sumire, Mikan and Hotaru.

"What about a demonstration Miss Sakura?" Narumi asked her

Mikan nodded and stood up. "Uhm, where's my target, sensei?" she asked

"Oh your partner will be your target." he said

Mikan turned pale and turned to look at Natsume who isn't even showing any emotions. She gulped.

"No, I don't mean it that way. What I mean is Natsume will put an apple on his head and stand a meter away from you." he explained, trying to calm the panicking Mikan

"Alright then, let's get it started." Mikan said

She grabbed a bow and an arrow and walked past Natsume.

For Natsume when Mikan brushed past him everything was in slow motion, and was surprised when Mikan whispered the words: "Trust me on this one."

And so their class had begun. She positioned,he stood still. She was focusing hard, he was thinking if he would still be alive or if his head wouldn't be destroyed by an arrow. And then that's it, Mikan let go, the arrow fast approaching its target. Natsume shut his eyes close, and he heard everyone gasp. Thoughts flooded his mind.

_" Am I dead?"_

_"Did I make the right decision to trust her?" _he thought but someone answered it all for him.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself, Natsume." right the voice of the ever annoying, Kokoro Yome

And so he did. He's still alive alright, but still he can't help but to look at the arrow above him. The arrow that's stuck to the tree trunk, the arrow that pierced an apple. He was feeling numb all over, he couldn't even move a muscle. He turned pale and Mikan noticed this. So she ran towards him, when she reached him she hugged him tight and surprisingly he hugged her back and buried his face to her neck. WAIT! Wait. Natsume? Hugging back? He _hugged_ back a _girl_? There is something wrong with the mixed up gods. THE Natsume Hyuuga let a GIRL HUG him! This thing is just plain different, because if it was just an ordinary girl hugging him, he would've burned her hair. But this girl was an exception. And the girl's name was Mikan Sakura. But there they were hugging each other like there's no tomorrow. Was Hotaru right that Natsume really like Mikan from the very beginning? Well whatever the answer is, Hotaru knows better.

But then he stood up, resulting Mikan sitting on the ground, shocked. But he reached out a hand. Again something is _wrong_ with Natsume, he never ever, _ever _did that before. But Mikan just looked at his hand, obviously dumbfounded.

"Just take it." he said, then he smirked "Polkadots"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"NATSUME!"

Ooh but at least 'Natsume the Pervert' didn't change after all.

* * *

**I am really sorry for the late update and sorry to keep you waiting. Here it is chapter twelve and I hope you liked this Natsume-Mikan chapter :)) I am late to update because of some school activities and our Intramurals just ended. I'm really sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update every week.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE ROYAL CLASSES: PART TWO

After their Archery classes, they followed Narumi-sensei to a part of the Northern Woods which is transformed into a ranch. It's complete with horses, stables, and hurdles.

"Who are experienced in riding horses?" Narumi asked again.

Five hands shot up in the air, the hands of Hotaru, Mikan, Sumire, Natsume, and Ruka to be exact. And because of that he freaked out.

"WHAT?! Most of you, no, ALL of you here are royalties but only five knows how to ride a horse? For Pete's sake! Didn't your personal tutors even teach you the basics?!" he yelled at the top of his lung.

"Well, unfortunately their tutors did not. So just deal with it, get over it and forget about it, like it never happened, and just teach the basics." Hotaru said bluntly.

"A-as you wish, your highness." he said, since it is the princess who commanded him, he had no choice but to follow her orders. He just sighed in defeat.

He gave his students each a small paper.

"Those papers have numbers in them, and whatever your number is that's it and no switching. The number will tell you which stable your horse is in. And if ever I found out that somebody switched I believe you know the punishment." he said. And of course the students shiver because they know what Narumi was capable of. And trust me it is always NOT good. But then out of the blues a gigantic mutated chick showed up.

"PIYO!" everyone yelled. Well except for the two newbies who looked confused, Natsume who looked bored (again), and Ruka who was covering his ears. But he slowly looked up at Piyo and ran to him slow motion. Hotau just smirked and pulled out her camera from her pocket. The two Lady Royales just sweatdropped and thought at the same time.

"Just how endless was Hotaru's pocket?"

And tokk pictures of Ruka. _Lots and lots _of pictures. But Ruka and Piyo's moment was interrupted by some Middle School Division students And took Piyo saying that he needs to take a bath.

"_Je taime, mon amour!_" ( I love you, my love!) and a tear rolled down his cheek.

His crying abruptly stopped when he heard a camera click.

"You took pictures? Of me and Piyo?" he asked

"Every detail" she confirmed.

Ruka walked up to Hotaru, but as if she knows what he will do next, she ran towards the stables and found stable number 25, her horse was already fixed so all she have to do is ride her horse and so she did. Ruka found his horse in stable 16 and after riding his horse, he followed Hotaru's tracks and there they were now coming nearer the Middle School Division building. But Hotaru's horse came to a halt and faced him and his horse. Her horse started to run towards him, so his horse also stopped, but he was surprised when her horse galloped OVER him. And everybody knows that that move was only done easily by professionals, and found very difficult by amateurs. But the question is is she an amateur? And that was answered by Hotaru herself.

"I'm never an amateur, Nogi." she said, then started walking to where their class was.

"_Wait I thought Koko only have the Mindreading Alice."_ Ruka thought

Hotaru snapped her fingers in front of Ruka's face.

"You're spacing out, Nogi." she said

"Am not!" he exclaimed

"Fine suit yourself." she said then she giggled

"Wait, Imai." he called out

"What is it this time?" she suddenly changed to her monotone voice.

"Uhm, can we slow down for a while?" '_You giggled!_' he wanted to say but different words came out from his mouth.

"I don't see why not. Besides the scenery here perfect." she said with a small smile, but Ruka noticed it anyway. And so they continued quietly.

But someone was watching them from the tree branches.

"C-cool Blue Sky?" the person said.

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**care to leave a review? please leave one I need them.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE ROYAL CLASSES:PART THREE

After their Proper Posture classes with Jinno-sensei,they went to the school library which is temporarily used for their Etiquette and Manners class with Serina-sensei.

They are now discussing about proper manners when eating biscuits and drinking tea. Sumire was pouring tea to the teacups of the girls, because if Mikan was the one pouring it, for sure by now the library would be flooded with tea. So Sumire was the one in charge with the tea and Mikan was ther one bringing in the trays of delicacies. And because they are Lady Royales, they have to do just that.

While Mikan was placing a tray of biscuits to the boys' table, Natsume was just staring at her. He didn't notice that he had already spaced out. Koko was waving his hand in front of Natsume's face already so Koko snapped his fingers, and that did the trick.

"Earth to Natsume!" Koko yelled, but in return Sumire spilled the tea and Mikan dropped a tray of cookies.

"What did you say Mister Yome?" Serina-sensei asked

"Uh, nothing ma'am." Koko said

"If you say so. But you will help these Lady Royales clean this mess." she told Koko  
. And Koko just responded with a nod. Then their teacher averted his gaze to the girls and stated talking.

"Girls, when drinking tea, your pinkies must be pointed. When sitting your backs are supposed to be straight, your legs are crossed and your toes are pointed too. When nibbling on some delicacies your mouths are supposed to be closed." Serina-sensei said without even gasping for air.

"Practice girls. Alright now boys, your turn." she said as she faced the boys. The boys groaned loudly, especially Koko and Kitsuneme.

"Pick up your teacups, now." she commanded. And surprisingly they obeyed. But Koko began slurping his tea and Kitsuneme munched on some cookies loudly.

"Eat like you have manners and decency." Serina hissed at the two.

The two of them tried again and was luckily getting it. But Koko swallowed a cookie and it had gone the wrong pipe. So he choked and started coughing. Most of them were shocked so they just looked at him wide-eyed. But Sumire ran behind him and whacked his back. After that he spat out the cookie on the floor, and ther are choruses of "EW!"'s from the girls, the boys just laughed at him, and Hotaru just took pictures of him choking and being whacked by Sumire. And after drinking a glass of water, he glared at her.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed

"Well obviously, helping you live longer. And helping you learn a lesson from your stupidity. And you know what? I should've just mixed a poison on that water." she snapped while narrowing her eyes at him. Koko just rolled his eyes while Kitsuneme was patting his back and trying to stifle a laugh.

"You can let it out, buddy." Koko told him. and so he did.

Mikan just looked at Hotaru's eyes as if asking, "What the heck just happened?" Hotaru just shrugged but smirked.

"_Yome!_" she called out in her mind. Koko looked at her.

"_Take care of Shouda, okay?_"

Koko just looked at her confused, but he smiled at her anyway. But still he doesn't understand what Hotaru meant by her words.

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**P.S. please read my bff (for life!) Kiyasarin14's story entitled 'I'm Sorry'**

**P.P.S. there are some typographical errors from the past chapter especially in chapter 10. It is supposed to be ' Luna slapped Hotaru's porcelain face.' and not 'Hotaru slapped Hotaru's porcelain face.' it makes sense right? why would Hotaru slap herself? okay so I already explained it and sorry for the late update. AGAIN**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE ROYAL CLASSES: LAST PART

After their Etiquette and Manners class, they all headed to the school's Multipurpose hall. Wherein Misaki-sensei was waiting for them. He is ther Dance class teacher. He was staring at his watch when their class walked in and said,

"Right on the dot, class. Keep it up."

He is the kind of teacher who doesn't like to wait, and will give dimerits to the whole class if needed. He was very strict indeed but he has a very soft spot for plants, he is their supposed to be biology teacher but because of this damn curriculum he became their dance class teacher instead. He likes to plant but everytime his plants grow they would run away from him. Even though he is strict a lot of students have crush on him, and Anna and Nonoko are the best examples.

"Class you are going to practice the Argentine Tango this semester." he said

"What?! But it's very complicated!" Koko complained

"Too complicated indeed." Misaki-sensei said not even bothered by the class' complaints. Except Hotaru.

"Piece of cake." She muttered

"Okay, your partners will also be your partners in this class, whether it is boy to boy, girl to girl or boy to girl, I don't care as long as you have partners." Misaki-sensei said

"Are we going to start classes now?" Anna asked

"No I'm just going to tell you what you needed in my then after that it's a free period. For girls, what you need is a pony-tail to tie your hair back, you must wear at least three-inch high heels, strictly in my class only you know the school's policy, face towels and water. For you boys all you need _are_ face towel_s _and bottles of water." he then clapped his hands and announced, "Free time everyone!"

"Mou, of all dances, why Argentine Tango?" Mikan complained "It's my weakness!"

"That's why we're here in school, to learn right?" Sumire said.

"But-" Mikan was cut off

"No 'but's' just do what the teacher says." Sumire said and that shut Mikan up.

After their classes they explored Central Town and found out that it is also a small village. Hotaru found an orphanage and leaned near Sumire's ear,

"Every Saturday we'll go to that orphanage." she whispered

"I guess I already know the reason why." Sumire said and Mikan also heard what Hotaru said.

"Yes of course, Hotaru! We will do whatever that will make you happy." she said still bubbly and Hotaru just gave them a faint smile. But Sumire was not feeling all well so she just decided to let Mikan blabber about her day.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: WITH JUST A FEVER

When they came back from Central Town, they went straight to the girls' dorm.(They already transferred to the dorms.) Sumire went straight to her room to take a bath. She went to her closet and grabbed a pink silk night gown. She went to her tub andto prepare her bubble bath. She could feel her head throbbing and tried to relax in her bath. She finished her bubble bath but still her head throbs and now her body felt heavy. When she got dressed she went out of the bathroom and flopped down to her bed.

"_Why does my head hurt? And my vision is spinning. ouch! it hurts!_" she thought. Then she felt a hand resting on her forehead and was startled when someone spoke up.

"You have a fever, that's why you're not feeling well." and that was the voice of the ever intruder, Kokoro Yome.

Sumire's eyes widened and grabbed the the nearest object, which is a vase, and threw it to him. But he was fast, he dodged the vase and came near her.

""No! Don't you dare come near me!" she shrieked, backing away.

"Wait! Let me explain!" he yelled back.

"No! You have nothing to explain!" she shrieked again.

Then she ran to her bedside table and pressed a button. Then two robots came in, the first one grabbed his arm and the next held Sumire's hand and led them to a room with a woman in a kimono and a fan covering half of her face.

"Why are you here Yome-kun? Didn't you know that this is the girls' dormitory and boys are strictly prohibited in the premises?" she asked.

"Middle School Principal, I do know that this is the girls' dorm and I am am here because I'm just concerned about her. Because a while ago in class, she looked pale. So I decided to go to her room and ask her if she's fine. But obviously, she isn't. She have a fever , Hii-sama. I'm sorry to the both of you." he said with sincerity in his voice, then he bowed down.

"Fine." Sumire grumbled

"You're forgiven Koko-kun, but you know the punishment when you do it again. Go back to your dorm and have a good night's sleep. We'll take care of her." Hii-sama said then he walked out of the room and out of the girls' dorm and made his way to a bush.

"Guys come out now." he said then Ruka, Yuu, Natsume, Mocju and Kitsuneme came out.

"Buddy, how was it like?" Mochu asked

"What do you mean?" Koko asked him

"How was it like when a vase was thrown at you?" Mochu asked jokingly

"Mochu, you don't wanna know." Koko said

"Oh come on, tell us." Mochu insisted

"You want me to throw a vase at you, huh?! When we get back to our dorm I'll throw the biggest vase at you!" Koko exclaimed.

"Chill brother, I'm sorry,sorry. We better get back or else we'll be locked outside." Mochu said with a little laugh he still couldn't get ver what happened a while ago.

They started walking when he heard Natsume's thoughts.

"_But you're happy to see her_" he thought.

Koko looked over at Natsume but he was looking straight ahead.

Of course he is not. Is he?


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A SECRET IS REVEALED

They were waiting for the bell to ring, because after Narumi checked the attendance , they called him to go to the boardroom. And after a few minutes of waiting he came in again with two women wearing royalty clothes.

"MOTHER?!" Hotaru and Ruka stood and yelled at the same time. Ruka knowing what to do snaked his arm to Hotaru's waist.

"Yes it's us, dears. And we'r just here to check upon you.", Ruka's mother said

"And I guess we better take our leave." Hotaru's mother said.

"After a peck on the lips." Ruka's mom said with a smirk.

"_M-mere!" _Ruka exclaimed.

"Not to me, to your fiancee." Ruka's mom continued

Hotaru tried to protest, but before she could do so, Ruka already leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her. She was at first shocked but then she responded too, much to Ruka's surprise. When they parted everyone was quiet, but Ruka's mother broke the silence,

"Oh my Ruru! I only said a PECK, not a passionate kiss. Alright then, goodbye." And after that the adults in the room went out. And when they looked at their classmates they were staring at them, shocked.

3...

2...

1...

They all erupted into cheers, the boys patted Ruka's back and said,

"Good job, Ruka."

While the members of the 'Natsume-Ruka' fanclub were just sulking at the corner. And Sumire was also with them, and she is not just any ordinary member, she is the PRESIDENT! For goodness' sake the PRESIDENT! And there they were crying their hearts out as if someone had died.

"Y-your highness... _sob_ ... why didn't you..._hiccup_...tell me?" Sumire asked while crying.

"H-hotaru?" Mikan said, obviously worried.

"H-hotaru? Are you alright?" Sumire asked while blowing her nose.

* * *

**disclaimer: i don't own gakuen alice**

**P.S. cliffhanger!**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: A WEAKNESS

Indeed, Hotaru looked green.

"I'm really certain your skin is porcelain, Hotaru. But now it looked, I don't know, green? But only a bit." Mikan said while tapping her chin.

Hotaru couldn't contain it any longer. She ran out of the room with Mikan following her. And went straight to a bathroom. Sumire was about to follow them too, but she opened Hotaru's laptop and said,

"If you really want to know what happened to her, then just watch. But if you see her coming back, turn it off." Sumire said with her blocked nose.

"But how will I know?" Ruka asked

She tapped a small pin on her collar,it is shaped like a small flower. She pressed a small button, grabbed a pouch and off she go. It is only then that they realized it was a surveillance camera with a microphone.

Sumire went inside the comfort room and was welcomed by the sound of Hotaru vomiting and the sight of Mikan stroking her back.

"Oh goodness Ruka! Did you already make a move to her?!" Kitsuneme exclaimed. But then a wasp bit his neck.

"Waah! I'm sorry! I'm just asking. You could always answer me without a 'help' from a wasp!" he exclaimed again while putting an ointment to the part where he got bitten.

_Meanwhile_...

Hotaru was already gargling, she spat it out and said,

"How could he? How could that conceited jerk embarrass me in front of those people?!" she exclaimed

"But he have to. To please your parents." Mikan told her.

"A PECK would be fine. But that was completely different!" Hotaru exclaimed again.

But then Sumire noticed a small, black figure on the wall. Sumire knows Ruka used his Alice to check upon Hotaru.

"Uhm, Hotaru please don't turn around." Sumire said

But as a very curious person she was, she looked behind her, only to see a black figure with some tiny hair and eight legs. Yup, you got it. A spider.

Hotaru shrieked and scrambled out of the restroom. Sumire just shook her head and whispered to the pin, "Spiders are Hotaru's greatest fear." then she ran after Hotaru.

Ruka and the gang quickly turned Hotaru's laptop off after hearing Sumire's words. After a couple of seconds...

"BAM!" the door opened revealing a very composed Hotaru, a sweating Mikan and panting Sumire.

"You!" Hotaru pointed an accusing finger at Ruka. "Of all animals, insects, spiders?!" she yelled at Ruka. But before he could answer, Sumire injected a tranquilizer at Hotaru. And after that her lids are closing and supposed to fall, but Ruka was fast enough to catch her.

"I'm sorry your highness but you really need it." Sumire said and Hotaru dozed off.

Ruka was instructed to carry her back to her room, which he exactly did. They got a pass for him to enter the girls' dorm,and when he entered her room, he stared at it in awe.

Who would've thought that the Ice Queen's room would be lavender in color from the ceiling to the floor, from the bed covers to the bookshelves. And he already guessed that she had her own laboratory since there are no signs of her inventions in the room.

He set her down on the bed and decided to just wait for her until she wakes up.

Ooh, later would be, let's say, a face-bruising event.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: EAVESDROPPERS, PASSERSBY AND... MIND READERS?

Time passed by in a blur, but still Hotaru is fast asleep. Ruka got bored so he walked to Hotaru's bookshelf. Somebody tapped his shoulder, so he turned around to look at the person who tapped him. And he didn't even think twice before doing so. Because when he faced the person, he saw Hotaru with 'fury' written in her eyes, but her face is still blunt. And without any further ado, she punched him using her invention, the 'horse-deer hoof glove' , but she only used the horse hoof on him. And now his left cheek is bruised.

"Ouch! Hotaru what was that for?" Ruka asked while groaning in pain.

"For kissing me earlier this morning." she stated bluntly.

"Oh come on, Hotaru. You know that our parents would't leave if we didn't do what they say." Ruka answered defensively.

"What they said was a _peck_, but what you did was COMPLETELY different!" Hotaru's voice rose

"What do you mean different?" asked Ruka

Hotaru just shrugged.

There was a sly grin on his face.

" Stop grinning. You look like a cheshire cat." Hotaru said not looking at him.

"Let me guess." Ruka started while tapping his chin. "There is a lurching knot the size of a football in your stomach. Right?"

Hotaru just blinked.

"_How does he know?_" she thought

"You were like in a different place." he paused for a moment, " Like you were in paradise."

Hotaru flinched.

"_Okay, he got that one wrong, it's more of like I'm in a room filled with pink glitters and bubbles. But what the hell? Does he feel it too?_" she thought again

"I'm right aren't I? So does that mean, you fell for me already?" Ruka said, the grin still plastered on his face.

" You're so full of your self." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Just answer me with a 'yes' or 'no'." he said

"No." Hotaru answered immediately.

"Well then, let's see it ourselves." he said with a smirk.

Ruka turned his back and that signals that their conversation was over, then he went out of Hotaru's room. But they don't know that there are people earlier, just outside Hotaru's window. There are three people eavesdropping. And they are Mikan, Sumire and Yuu to be exact. But then someone disturbed their moment of silence.

"Oi."

The trio craned their necks and saw Natsume looking as bored as ever with hands in his pockets. He is with Koko and Kitsuneme, bickering about some nonsense.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked

"We just passed by. Anything wrong with that?" Natsume replied, but Mikan chose to ignore it since she already turned her back.

Koko was just in the middle of his sentence when he eventually stopped and listened to Hotaru's thoughts. But the most surprising part was when Ruka's thoughts chimed in,

"_I can tell she feels the same._" Ruka sounded hopeful

"_What?! What does she mean 'no'? Nobody ever said no to me before. She really is different now. Wait! Different? Of course she isn't, she's been like that since God knows when! She's been like that from the very beginning, stoic, emotionless... heartless, that's why she is nicknamed the 'Ice Queen'. But wait, no she does have a heart! What would keep her living if she doesn't have a heart?! Anyways, it is a wrong move asking her that. Wrong move, Ruka, wrong move... But it hurts." _he thought.

"_Wait, hold it up! 'But it hurts'?!" _ Koko thought.

He thought about it again and again that it gave him a headache. He groaned in pain while clutching his head.

"Koko, are you alright?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. And I think it's better if we leave now." Koko said

"Let's go." Natsume said bluntly and started walking

" Idiots." he muttered while staring at Mikan's back as if saying 'goodbye'.

But even though Koko's head really hurts, he can't help smiling just by the thought of Ruka confessing to Hotaru and what will her reaction be. No one said he couldn't do it but since it's the freaky little 'puppy love' his friend is feeling, nothing is impossible with a willing hand, right?

And something caught his attention again.

"_This is going to be one bloody preparation for my confession to you Miss Imai Hotaru._"

And that, everyone, was Ruka's thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Koko whispered to his self.

"What did you say?" Kitsu asked

"Uhm, I said 'ouch'?" Koko said

"Oh, okay." Kitsu replied.

Oh, what a dense friend Koko had.

* * *

**A/N: late update! I know it and I'm sorry.**

**disclaimer: i don't own gakuen alice**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: ANOTHER SECRET REVEALED

The other days went slowly but surely. And thank goodness it's already Saturday. But Friday was a very big hurdle to jump over, because it's like this...

Anna and Nonoko invited Mikan, Sumire and Hotaru, together with Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsu to go to Central Town with them. The boys have no problem with it since they were hanging out with the two girls even before the said three entered th school. But Anna and Nonoko's invitation for the three of them was declined ny Mikan.

"We have,uhm, some ,uh, errands to run to tomorrow." Mikan answered, and deep inside she is already panicking, but she is luckky enough the pink haired girl didn't notice it.

"Is it for a whole day?" Anna asked again

"Actually yes, yes it is." Sumire said.

So here they are, already in their way to the orphanage. When they entered, the kids already mobbed Hotaru. ONLY.

"Where is Nobara-senpai?" Mikan asked the caretaker as soon they entered the orphanage.

" The school fetched her this morning, Mikan-chan. They found out that she is an Alice." the caretaker told her.

"What is her Alice?" Mikan asked again.

"If I'm not mistaken, it is the Ice Alice." the caretaker answered then yelled, "Kids bath time!"

"Awe." the children groaned at the same time.

"Go on. Later I'll fix your hairs." Hotaru said to the girls.

The girls cheered then they all ran to the direction of the shower room to the right and the boys to the left.

"Go on, help yourselves." the caretaker said. They nodded and sat down on the couch. And after a few minutes the children came back, well mostly girls.

"Do me first Hotaru-nee!" a small, five-year-old pleaded.

"Okay." Hotaru said

"What is today's braid,Hotaru-nee?" asked the same girl

"Simple braid with micro braid." Sumire answered for Hotaru

"What's that nee-chan?"

"It's a simple braided side pony-tail with a small braid with it." Sumire explained

"Huh?" the girls said, totally confused

"Just wait and you'll see." Mikan said.

Hotaru took out a small golden box with flower carvings and diamonds as petals from her bag. She opened it and inside was packed with very shiny, glittery, golden and sparkling clips. She took out a small bow clip and four elastic bands.

She started to tie the little girl's hair into a side-swept ponytail and secluded a small part, and started weaving in and out. Then followed by the rest of the hair. When the braid is done, she tied it with the elastic band and clipped the bow clip. When she looked at it, she just smiled in satisfaction.

_MEANWHILE_...

Anna, Nonoko and the boys already got bored, so Iinchou came up with an idea.

"Guys, why don't we visit the orphanage, it's been a while since we haven't visited." he said

"Brilliant!" Nonoko exclaimed and started dragging Yuu to the direction of the orphanage.

Kitsuneme sighed, "They are going to be one hell of a pair." he said.

"Absolutely." Anna agreed.

"Let's go then." Koko said then started walking.

Soon they finally catched up with Iinchou and Nonoko. When they neared the front door they stopped because they heard noise on the other side. Not the noise of screaming and shouting, but the noise of laughter that sounded like music to their ears. They just smiled inwardly at theirselves. Natsume decided to open the door for them.

Mikan was wearing a blindfold while playing 'Marco Polo' with the kids. And she was also aware that the door clicked, but silence enveloped the living room.

"Hey guys no going out. It's unfair." she complained obviously at no one.

She started walking to the direction of the door, but it was closed. She walked again and bumped her elbow on the arm of the couch, and also felt that a human flesh brush against her elbow. She turned to the couch again and started swatting the air in front of her. And she felt like she touched something. Her hand gripped on the person's hair, and began tracing the person's face. And when she touched the lips of that person, she backed her hand off and touched the person's cheeks instead. She felt a hand hold hers. She smiled but somehow she felt like it was new, and out of curiosity she used her free hand to remove her blindfold. At first she flinched at the blinding light, but she her visions. And by the time she did so, she regretted it. She looked down to the person she was holding, only for her to meet a pair of crimson eyes looking up at her. She removed her hand from his face and looked around her, but she only found the dreamy-eyed Nonoko and Anna, a fidgeting Iinchou, a gawking Koko and Kitsuneme,and smirking Ruka.

"Uhm,hi?" Mikan sounded more of like asking than stating it.

"What are you doing here, Polka?" Natsume asked

Mikan was already panicking and doesn't know what to say.

"Uh.." she started to think of what to say. Good thing she activated her Alice so Koko couldn't invade her thoughts.

Natsume looked at her in the eyes and quirked a brow, " Cat got your tongue?" he said obviously teasing her.

"Ano...uhm..." she started but she guessed Kami-sama was on her side today.

Because the children ran to the living room. Mikan secretly sighed in relief and quietly thanked the heavens. Sumire walked inside the living room and whisperedsomething to Mikan's ear, and Mikan's eyes grew wider and dashed upstairs.

" What did you whisper on Mikan's ear?" Koko asked "I did read your thoughts because you're enveloped with her Nullification." He quickly added "And why?"

"Well first of all, you don't care, it's none of your business." she snapped at him, "And so do I care if you haven't invaded our thoughts?" she said in in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Oh and one more thing, where do you want me to whisper to her? To her nose? Seriously Koko you should already know that by now." she said the last statement sarcastically but obviously not understanding Koko's last question.

Kitsuneme snorted.

"She got you there, Koko." he said in between his laughter, "But Sumire what he meant by his 'And why?' question is 'Why what happened?'" he said again while laughing like there is no tomorrow.

A nerve ticked on Sumire's forehead. Maybe because of embarassment. But then she again composed herself.

"Like I said Yome. It's none of your business. And stop asking questions already if you don't want your flawless face unrecognized." she hissed dangerously.

But Hotaru just patted Sumire's head like what a master would do to his dog. Which is kind of normal for Hotaru since she says that Sumire is a cat and a dog herself.

"Easy girl." Hotaru said.

Sumire relaxed. Hotaru just patted Sumire's head again.

"Good girl." she said then smiled a bit. A tinie, tiny smile.

Mikan on the other hand, was raiding the boys' room at the orphanage. She was already like a mad tomb raider in search of a cursed diamond. She checked the bathroom, the shower room upstairs, under every bed, the attic. Still no sign. Where could a Hijiri Youichi be at this time?

Then a thinking bulb lit above her head. Of course! How could she forget that? The closet, his hiding place. She went in front of a big closet. She knocked on the closet door thrice. She heard a sniffle. She yank open the door and there he was, Youichi curled up like a ball and crying like he has not cried before.

"What's the matter, You-chan?" Mikan asked

"Okaa-san." he said (He started calling Mikan okaa-san (mother) since the first time he saw her. Mikan asked why, but he just said that she would be a perfect match for his otou-san (father), and as usual she agreed.)

"What is it You-chan?" she asked again.

"The Elementary School faculty will collect me tomorrow, first thing in the morning." he said then broke down again.

"What is your Alice, You-chan?"

"I heard them say it is the Ghost Manipulation Alice."

"You-chan, don't you like it? You could already see me everyday."

"I like it, but..." he stopped and stared at the floor

"But..." Mikan urged him to continue.

"But I can't see my friends here daily anymore." he said

"Then I suppose we could visit her every Saturday, like what me and my friends are doing." Mikan suggested.

"Not a bad idea, okaa-san."

She pressed a thumb to his cheek and wiped his tears.

"You are still young to worry bout a lot of things, You-chan. You must enjoy your youth. Now, let's go, your friends might be looking for you already." Mikan said brightly at her 'son'.

"Yes, okaa-san." Youichi said then faced her again, "Okaa-san, tomorrow is my fourth birthday." (A/N: let's just pretend his birthday is the 2nd of November, even though his real brthday is on April 13th.)

"Really? What do you want as a gift?" she asked him.

"Just you and otou-san to comfort me tomorrow when I transfer to the dorms." he said while walking down the stairs.

When they were already on the last step, Youichi let go of Mikan's hand and ran to the living room. And Mikan was surprised to see him next in Natsume's arms, carrying Youichi.

"Oh yeah, otou-san." he said while Natsume settled him down.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

Youichi ran to Mikan and pulled her nearer to Natsume.

"I want you to meet okaa-san." Youichi said proudly

Natsume just kneeled down, patted his head and smiled for a split second.

"Nice choice of mother, son." he whispered

Koko of course heard his thoughts but it was followed by a glare as if saying,"_Dare voice out my thoughts and you will be ashes even before you wake up_."

Koko gulped and nodded.

But then the caretaker entered the room, "I'm sorry to interfere." she said in a gentle voice, "But visiting hours are over. Kids I guess it's time to bid your goodbyes."

The kids groaned, but did what they were told to the others and then hugged their Hotaru-nee. And as for Youichi, he hugged his 'otou-san' and kissed the cheek of his 'okaa-san'

And when they were outside, Yuu broke the silence.

"Uhm, I suppose we have something to discuss." he said

Hotaru's back stiffened.

"We need to talk about it privately." Sumire said.

"What about in a coffee shop?" Anna suggested

"Fine with me." Kitsu agreed.

Soon they spotted a coffe shop, went inside a private room and all took a seat. Their orders came and Hotaru was a bit hesitant. Imai Hotaru, hesitant? Really, I think the world is upside down now.

Anyways back to the story. She looked at her Lady Royales for help, they just shrugged.

"Uhm, you were saying?" Nonoko broke the silence.

"Well, I was there because..." She stopped in mid-sentence feeling a huge lump in her throat.

"Because..." Anna said urging her to continue.

Hotaru gulped a glass of water and breathed in and out for a few seconds while her eyes were closed. Then opened her eyes again and looked at them one by one.

She tried to swallow the huge lump again.

"You really want to know, don't you?" she asked them.

They nodded vigorously, desperate for answers. Natsume just looked at her and Ruka was nervous of what Hotaru might say next. He doesn't know the answer himself, but he really was nervous and his palms are already sweating. And there is a possibility that Hotaru's next words might cause him to faint.

"I'm just like them, that's why I'm so fond of them." she said

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked.

"I... I'm adopted."

And after that everything around Ruka went black.

* * *

**Yay! chapter 20 is done and my finger hurt right now. This is the longest chapter i've written as of now. And I also hope you wouldn't get bored while waiting for the next chapters :)**

**-blueabyss16**

**p.s. if you wouldn't mind, try reading the story of Kiyasarin14, 'I'm Sorry' while waiting for the next chapters ro be published. thank you! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE BITCHES ARE BACK

It's already Monday and Sunday went by in a blur, all Hotaru could remember was: Youichi moving in the Elementary Division boys' dorms. The girls even teleported inside just to have a welcome/birthday party. And Saturday, well,Saturday is the day her friends (?) found out she's adopted. And the most unbelievable part was when Ruka fainted.

FLASHBACK...

_Ruka fell down from his seat. Since his friends are paying more attention to what Hotaru was saying, they didn't bother to look at him. But all of them turned to his direction after the loud and solid 'THUD!' All of them stood up, not knowing what to do._

_"Hotaru-chan, what to do? What to do?!" Mikan asked in panic_

_Sumire shook Mikan._

_"Mikan, use the Teleportation Alice that you have. Teleport Hotaru and Ruka to her room. The rest of us, look for some medicine that Ruka might use just in case, here in Central Town." she said._

_Hotaru blinked, but when the exact second she opened her eyes she was already in her room, with Ruka at her feet. She was teleported there standing while the unconscious Ruka was lying on the floor. So she had no choice but to carry/drag him to her bed. And by the time she had pulled the comforter to his chin, she heard something dropon the floor, she turned to look and found a paper bag with a letter attached to it__**.**_

_**"Hotaru, sorry to tell, but we couldn't make it there. We want to give you some time alone, for you to explain everything to him.**_

_**- Anna and Nonoko."**_

_After reading the paper, she saw Ruka stir and flutter open his eyes. He tried to get up but his head feels noticed that he wanted to get up, so she helped him in a sitting position. When he was already sitting, Hotaru gave him the medicine for his nausea and a glass of water. _

_"Are you feeling well?" she asked,__**Idiot Hotaru. of course hes not alright.**__ she hissed at herself._

_"Well... no. Hotaru, why didn't you tell me before?" he asked._

_"Tell you what?" she asked him too._

_"That you're-" he shrugged," you know."_

_Hotaru cleared her throat._

_"W-well, to be honest, maybe because I'm afraid that you..." she stopped,tears rolled down her cheek. Ruka was startled to see a crying Hotaru in front of him. _

_"I what?" she asked again_

_"That you wouldn't treat me the same. That you will be disgusted with me because I'm adopted." she said in between her sobs._

_Ruka then, grabbed her wrist and pulled her down and hugged her tight while stroking her back._

_"Shh. Don't think about it ever again, Hotaru." he shushed her._

_"I wouldn't do that to you." he reassured her. He used his thumb to wipe the remaining tears on her cheek._

_"Thank you." she whispered._

_Ruka still had his arm draped around her shoulder, but she suddenly stood up and straightened herself._

_"You should get some sleep. You will leave tomorrow morning." she said bluntly again._

_"Okay, but where will you sleep?" he asked_

_"I'll sleep on the couch." _

_He snorted, then he laughed then the laughter turned into a roar._

_"Quiet down if you don't want to be kicked out." she hissed while glaring at him._

_"I'm sorry, it's just that, you, of all people, YOU will sleep on the couch?" he said while clutching his stomach._

_"Fine then. I'll sleep on the bed, you will sleep on the couch." she said as she raised a brow._

_"Wait! Wait! No I'd be honored if you would let me sleep on your bed. It's just a once in a lifetime opportunity._

_"Whatever." she just said._

_"Good night, Imai." he whispered_

_"Good night, Nogi." she REPLIED_

_Then they dozed off._

__END OF FLASHBACK...

Now they are inside their classroom, waiting for their homeroom teacher. And thank the Heavens, Narumi finally waltzed in.

He clapped his hands.

"Class, I have good news!" He excitedly said, "We have new comers. Girls, come in!"

Then, came in a strawberry blonde and a black haired girl trailing behind. Yes, Koizumi Luna and Usami Wakako are back.

"The bitches are back." someone whispered to Hotaru's looked behind to see Ruka smiling sweetly at her. She raised a brow, he just shrugged. But nevertheless, she smiled back. Wakaka noticed this but restrained herself from doing something to Hotaru.

"Okay class free period!" Narumi announced then ran out of the room.

After seeing Narumi run out, Luna walked up to Mikan and whispered, "If you ever mess with me, You already know what I can do, Sakura." she threatened Mikan then looked at Hotaru, "Oh my dear cousin, you shouldn't have done that. I lamented for a few weeks when I found out that my Alice was stolen." she said

Hotaru raised a brow at her, "Congratulations, you already know what 'lament' means. I suppose you read the dictionary when you were gone." she clapped faintly.

"Why-?!" Luna didn't finish her sentence remembering her surroundings. So instead she just turned to look at Natsume and smiled sweetly at him.

After hearing what Luna said, Mikan felt shivers run up and down her spine. But she felt someone caress her hair and she found it somewhat... comforting. But the caressing stopped and the chair behind her creak loudly, then suddenly Natsume grabbed her hand and walked outside to a Sakura tree.

"Polka, whatever the bitch says don't believe her. Don't let her boss you around. You must learn how to answer her back." he said Mikan just blinked three times then nodded.

"Go on, Polka. Your friends might be looking for you already. They're in the dining hall."

"Why, aren't you going too?" she asked

"Miss me already?" he teased.

"Hey just kidding" he said but she just covered her ears.

**...ooOooOooOooOoo...**

They were already eating and Mikan was still complaining about her food but Hotaru would just say that she needs a were already eating peacefully when someone interrupted them. Wakako was behind Hotaru holding a glass of water. Sumire kicked Hotaru gently under the table and she gats the was already about to pour the water on Hotaru's head, but she stood up and grabbed the glass and smiled sweetly... but dangerously.

"Thank you, Wakako." she said

Wakako just stood there dumbfounded. So Luna covered up for her dumbstruck friend.

"Well,well. Sakura, didn't I tell you to move away from Natsume? I already warned you, and once you pulled the trigger you know what will happen to you." Luna hissed.

They didn't notice that the other students were already watching what the commotion was about. Mikan dropped her fork, looked up at Luna and smiled sweetly at her.

"Do whatever you want my lady. But I am VERY sorry, I tame people not animals." she replied, the other students gasped and Natsume and his gang were just enjoying the show.

"Have you forgotten what I told you Sakura?" Luna narrowed her eyes at Mikan.

"Ah yes, the one that you told me in class? Nope, I haven't forgotten. In fact I remembered every word. But I guess I forgot that killing is a crime." she said as she quirked a brow. "You would be the first." Mikan added.

While Luna just turned beet red because of embarrassment. But then Wakako felt something cold on her head. And guess what? It was the water, meaning their plan backfired. Hotaru poured it on her head. then walked out of the dining hall with the other four girls following suit.

Everyone was quiet inside the hall. But Koko broke all of them out of their trance.

"Uhm, guys what does Mikan mean in ' You would be the first.'?" he asked.

Kitsuneme slapped his forehead.

"What she meant by that was, Luna would be her first kill if ever she forgot that killing is a crime." Yuu answered

"Oh" was all Koko could say.

Oh goody, I guess Koko caught Mikan's 'Idiocy Flu' and Mikan was now 'normal', like what Hotaru would say.

* * *

**disclaimer: the usual.**

**P.S. sorry for the late update... AGAIN!**

**P.P.S. I know it's too late to say this but... HOY! PINOY AKO! BUO AKING LOOB, MAY AGIMAT ANG DUGO KO! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: TOO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK

After dinner at the boys' dormitory that day, Koko gathered Yuu, Kitsuneme, Natsume and Ruka in Ruka's room.

"What now captain?" Ruka asked mockingly

"Ruka tell me, doyou like Imai-san?" Koko went directly to the point.

Ruka closed his eyes, but when he opened them all eyes were on him. But he soon took a deep breath and said,

"So what if I do?"

"WHAT?!" all of them yelled in unison,, well except for Natsume who said bluntly. But nontheless he was shocked.

Then suddenly regaining theirselves, Kitsuneme spoke first.

"So what are you planning to do now? What's your plan?" he asked Ruka

"To be honest, I don't know. Besides it's Hotaru we're talking about." Ruka stated with a shrug.

"So it's first name basis now,, huh?" Natsume said with a raised brow, all of them turned to look at him.

"Ruka, come to think of it. You aren't calling a girl by her first name if you aren't _that_ interested in her. So could this mean that you are ready to be hurt? Because in the past few relationships you had, you were the ne making them cry. But this time, _you _are the one I'm expecting to cry."

"Oh please, Natsume. Don't bring up the topic of the past." Ruka said, quite bothered.

"Well don't worry, Ruka. We'll help you!" Kitsuneme brightly said.

"Oh come on. What do you mean you'll help me? You haven't even got any answers from Anuessna yet, and you'll help me? Seriously Kitsuneme, I guess maybe I'm not getting started yet but Hotaru will dump me already." Ruka rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Ouch" Kitsu said sarcastically," I know that already, so no need t point it out. But trust me, we'll find a way for her to like you back."

"Wrong Kitsu, Rukadoesn't LIKE Imai-san. He LOVES her!" Koko butted in

"I guess we are going to need the help of Polka." Natsume murmured.

**...ooOooOooOooOoo...**

_THE NEXT DAY..._

Mikan entered the library after Narumi declared their supposed-to-be class a free period. She went to the fiction section of the library and started rumaging there. She pulled out a book from the shelf that said: _Cinderella (German Version). _But as she pulled out the book, someone was on the other side, so she gasped in surprise.

"Hi Mikan-chan." Yuu greeted with a smile.

"H-hello Iinchou." she stuttered, obviously still in the state of shock.

"Don't worry it's just me."

"Yes, it's just you. By the way, why are you here?" Mikan asked as she relaxed.

"Oh you know, just looking for books. And Mikan-chan can I ask you something?' Yuu shrugged.

"What is it?" she said as she went to sit at the table on the farthest corner.

"Uhm... can I ask some things about Imai-san?"

"Like what?" she looked up from the book she was reading

"What's her favorite perfume?" he asked out of nowhere

"She doesn't have a favorite perfume brand but her favorit scent is lavender." she said but her eyes were still glued to the book.

"This is just a random question, but what is her favorite flower?" he asked again.

"White rose." she answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" he asked again

"I asked her that too, but her only answer was: purity and innocence." she answered again not tearing her gaze from her book.

"I f ever I give her a gift, what do you think would be the perfect one?" he asked again

"Well as far as I am concerned, she has a soft spot for necklaces. Nobody knows it though, not even her parents. Just the three of us and now four including you. And please keep it a secret, Hotaru will kill me." she said, "Oh and why bother anyway?"

Yuu just shrugged

"Just asking. And please don't tell her." he pleaded

"Alright! Now we're even!" she said brightly, thank goodness they were on the farthest corner of the library or else their butts will be kicked out. Suddenly he stood up andwasabout to leave but Mikan spoke up.

"Where are you heading to?" she asked

"Upstairs, why?" he replied

"This library have a secod floor?" she gawked

"Well yes, want to come?"

"Nope, I'll just check it out later on." she said with a smile.

He turned around but Mikan called out again, he looked back at her.

"My mouth is zipped." she said while making a gesture that she is zipping he mouth.

He quietly went up the flight of stairs and met his friends at their same old spot, at the far-end corner where no one would dare to go. He sat down beside Kitsuneme which is facing Ruka and Natsume.

"So any good catch for today?" Koko asked

"The agenda for today: Preparation on how to get Ruka's girl's attention." Kitsu said as he took out a whiteboard and a whiteboard marker and wrote the words he just voiced out.

"Koko, we'll start with you." Natsume said bluntly

"I found out from Permy that her favorite subject is Nanotechnology." Koko stated proudly

"Kokoro Yome, do you want to be skinned alive?" Natsume hissed as Kitsu slapped his forehead.

"It's really obvious since her Alice is Invention." Ruka pointed out.

"I found out her favorite perfume scent is lavender." Yuu said trying to break the tension.

"Well good one, Iinchou." Natsume said before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Her favorite food is seafoods." Kitsuneme said

"I know that already." Ruka rolled his eyes

"How did you know?" the three asked ( you know who those three asked)

"My seventh birthday. I was watching her every move, the way she eats ,what she's eating. And she declined all red and white meat being offered to her by the waiters. But when it came to the clams, baked oysters, shrimps, lobsters and most especially crab brains. She could scrape her plate clean when those are the food in front of her." Ruka explained to them.

"Goodness heavens, Ruka! That was your seventh birthday, for cryng out loud! We are already twelve! Five years had already passed and yet you still remember it?!" Koko exclaimed

"Well what can I say? Ruka is in-love with the Ice Queen." Natsume joined the conversation

"Well I understand but still-" Koko was cut off

"That's it then. Let's all just support Ruka and prepare to help him confess to her." Yuu suggested.

But deep inside Koko, he was smirking at hisself. Because he was one step ahead of them. He knows that Hotaru is starting to like him too. After all, he wasn't called a Mind Reader for nothing.

**..ooOooOooOooOoo...**

Meanwhile Mikan became curious about the library's second floor. So she went upstairs and heard boys talking. She looked around but nobody was there. She went from shelf to shelf, but the books there were all written by Shakespear. Which she doesn't understand nor utter a single word from hi books, because whenever she tried her nose will end up bleeding. Her steps became louder and the poeple stopped talking, but she just shrugged it off. She just continued walking until she passed five boys sitting at the far-end corner and eyeing her while walking. Wait! Five boys?! She stopped walking in front of a shelf, completely hiding them from her sight. She walked backwards, and she regretted it because when she saw those poeple she screamed.

Well nobody could blame her, she was shocked. But Natsume was fast, he stood up and covered her mouth.

"Shut up, will you?" he hissed

* * *

**disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**P.S. My update is late again isn't it? sorry there's really a lot of work to do. i'm really,really sorry**

**P.P.S cliffhanger**

**P.P.P.S. Merry Christmas Philippines, Merry Christmas World! ( December 24 2012 12:56)**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: MIKAN'S CONTRIBUTION

"Shut up, will you?" Natsume hissed

Mikan just stood there with Natsume's hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her sobs. Tears could not stop to roll from her eyes. Finally Natsume let go, at first he hesitated and argued with his self but did it. He used his thumb to wipe Mikan's tears and quietly asked her.

"Why are you crying now?"

"Y-you s-scared me." Mikan stuttered

"Sorry to scare you Sakura-san." Ruka apologized.

"No, it's alright." Mikan said, "Why are you five here anyway?" she asked them.

"Uhm... actually we're here because of this." Koko said as he pointed to Kitsuneme's whiteboard.

Mikan's eyebrow rose, "And who exactly is Ruka's girl?" she asked.

"You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" Ruka asked.

"No, of course not." Mikan said as she shook her head.

But before Ruka could even open his mouth again. Two people answered for him

"IMAI-SAN!" Koko and Kitsuneme yelled together.

"Oh, Imai you say? Alright." Mikan said while nodding, but suddenly realization dawned on her. "OH. MY. GOSH. You mean _Hotaru Imai_? You've got to be kidding me!" Mikan yelled, thank heavens they were on the second floor of the library, it was deserted and not much are going there and in their case they are the only people residing there, or else they were doomed.

"He likes Hotaru. He likes Hotaru. He likes Hotaru. He likes Hotaru." Mikan kept on ranting those words and the boys were just sweatdropping. Mikan then knelt and raised both her arms in a worshiping way and started talking aloud,

"Oh Kami-sama, whatever sin the human race did, your punishment didn't need to be like this! The world must be coming to its end! Kami-sama, spare me please! I still want to live!" she yelled

"Oi, what are you yelling?" Natsume asked her, still looking bored.

"I just heard you right, right? You just said you like her? Am I correct?" She asked Ruka, staring directly into his eyes.

"Y-yes I j-just d-did." Ruka stammered.

She sighed, "Then what exactly can I contribute?" she asked him.

"Can you please tell us some things about her. Some of her favorite things or what she does to keep her busy, perhaps." Yuu said with a shrug.

Mikan stared at him for a second, grabbed a chair and sat down then crossed her legs. Koko and Kitsuneme grabed their pencils and notepads, waiting for her to speak. She looked at them seriously then started talking.

"First of all you already know that her Alice is Invention, and she keeps on inventing strange things when she has time. She likes to solve MATH problems, especially Calculus. She has this thing called _Arachnophobia_, that's the reason why she came out of the comfort room screaming her head off the other day. She also had this _scary_ fascination for peaches, seafood and chocolates. And... oh you wouldn't tell her that I told you, right?" she asked, waiting for their answer, and they nodded in reply.

"She keeps on collecting different kinds of lockets. The dagger that she used to Luna and Wakako before are her first collection. That inspired her to collect more. But she doesn't wear those, I asked her once why she doesn't wear it but her only answer is that they were all insignificant to her, so what's the reason for her to wear?" she rattled then looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. I better get going. Goodbye." she said not even realizing that her beret fell on the floor and that Natsume already got hold to it. And exactly when Mikan disappeared, someone gave Natsume and Ruka a _visit_. Someone clung to Natsume's arm. And as for Kitsuneme and Koko, they just slumped back down the couch. "Did you write it all?" Koko asked

"Yes, but I guess my fingers will come out any minute." Kitsuneme replied

"Hello Natsume-kun." said a _sweet_ *insert sarcasm* voice.

And at the same time Ruka felt someone behind him. So he turned his head to look and was startled to find Wakako.

"Ruka-kun don't worry, it's just me." she said

"_Yes, it's you. And I want to vomit. NOW!_" Ruka thought and of course it didn't escape Koko's little head. And he couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. The two girls looked his way as if asking him "_What are you laughing at?"_ But before Koko could even answer, they could feel the room getting hotter.

"Get. Off. Me." Natsume hissed at Luna.

Which Luna did immediately because the temperature in the room is getting higher and higher by the minute. But it suddenly dropped to normal, they felt a presence by the staircase. And there stood a panting Mikan, oblivious that she nullified Natsume's Alice unconsciously.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I believe Natsume is holding my beret." she said as she grabbed her beret from Natsume's hand. Then ran descended the stairs again. Wakako seemed to get-over from what happened so she suddenly blurted out,

"That girl, do you have any connections with her?" she asked

"If you are up to no good, do not include Mikan in." Natsume growled at her and gestured for the boys to follow him.

"You just called that bitch by her name?!" Wakako exclaimed

Natsume stopped in his tracks and looked at Wakako again, "Do not call Mikan a bitch. And yes I just did... twice." then he smirked.

Luna was taken aback with Natsume's words and only thought of one thing, "_What am I doing? I am destroying a relationship didn't even start yet. Oh, Kami-sama forgive me. I didn't mean to bring them to this situation. Heavens, if you're listening to me please help me make Wakako stop whatever is running into her mind right now."_

And as for Natsume's friends, they just kept on exchanging knowing glances also thinking one same thing: "_Mikan you contributed a lot to us._" them smiled to theirselves. After all Ruka wasn't the only one who was pierced with Cupid's arrow.

* * *

**disclaimer: nope, don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**P.S. hello people I'm back! :) sorry it was another late update, wasn't it? blame school for giving projects even if it's Christmas break!**

**P.P.S. just wait for the next uplates - I mean - updates, please...**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: WAKAKO'S "UP TO NO GOOD" PLAN

Later that day, that afternoon rather, was the day Luna dreaded the most. The first move of Wakako's plan, her plan of taking Hotaru away from Ruka. Luna thought that Wakako's already out of her mind, because Luna just realized earlier that even if a person tries to destroy a relationship or a _blooming_ relationship, you couldn't defy fate. No matter what Wakako intends to do, she will surely fail. SURELY.

"Where are we going now, Wakako?" Luna asked

"Just wait and see." was all Wakako said.

"But why are we heading to the Middle School Division?" Luna asked again

"We are just looking for someone to help us with our plan." Wakako answered with an evil glint in her eyes

"_Correction, YOU are just looking someone to help YOU fulfill YOUR plan. You birdbrain. Oh dear, did I just think that Wakako is dumb? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-_" her ranting in her mind was stopped when Wakako tapped her shoulder. And she noticed that they were already inside the Middle School territory. It is then that Luna noticed that they were making their way to a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes, holding a javelin spear. Wakako boldly walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Hayate Matsudaira?" she asked

"Well, yes I am." he replied

"Can I ask you a favor?" Wakako asked again

"What is it?"

"I want you to take Hotaru Imai away from Ruka Nogi." she straightforwardly said

"Lord Nogi? I'm sorry, you could ask me any favors except that." Hayate said

"But why?" Wakako asked again

"Aside from Natsume Hyuuga, he is also a guy you can't mess around with." he replied, quite uneasy

"I don't understand you, alright? So can you just PLEASE cooperate with us."

"I'm sorry, but I really can't. When enraged, he could be ten times worse than Natsume. I could still remember a few years back when someone tried to take his old flame from him. He could practically KILL the guy." Hayate told them, Luna was listening intently while Wakakojust couldn't believe that HER *insert sarcasm* Ruka-kun had a past relationship, which pulled the trigger.

"I don't care about that nonsense! I need your help! Luna, whether you like it or not, use your Alice on him. NOW!" Wakako hissed, not wanting to attract attention from the middle schoolers. Luna debated with herself if she's going to do it or not. But too late, she already activated it and it had already corrupted the mind of Hayate.

"So, are you going to help me or not, senpai?" Wakako asked again

Hayate looked at them with the same evil glint as Wakako's earlier, "My pleasure, khouhai." he said

"_Oh heavens help me! What mistake did I do again this time? I just worsened the problem at hand, and making another problem on the other. Oh dear heavens, if you're listening to me help me!_" Luna ranted in her mind again.

Oh Luna, you better find a solution for this untie-able knot you made.

* * *

**disclaimer: i don't own GAKUEN ALICE**

**P.S. this story was short**

**P.P.S. i finally updated again! :)**

**P.P.P.S. i am already worrying right now, my dad was asking me what course i will take for college. (although i'm not yet graduating after a few more years.) please help me think of an answer for my beloved *British accent* father. if you have any suggestions just PM me. i really don't know yet, it seems like i don't have a dream in life :(**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE SUPPOSED-TO-BE CONFESSION

The following day was stating out to be normal as always. And Koko being the excited one, pounced on Ruka's door early morning. And what I mean by early morning, as in 3:00 in the morning. Of course Ruka, being the sleepy head he is, involuntarily opened the door. And found Koko grinning, he always is.

"What can I help you with?" Ruka asked while rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"You really are a born gentleman, Ruka." Koko commented

"No seriously, what do you need?" Ruka asked again

"Well, I need you to confess to Imai."

"Straightforward, aren't we?" Ruka remarked

"Well, well. What can I say? That's me, and proud to be." Koko said still, his grin never disappearing.

"And you didn't even give me a thrill. You just knocked on my door, barged into my room, and asked me to confess my 'OH-SO-UNDYING-LOVE' for Hotaru Imai. Seriously, what has gotten into you?"

"Just do it, Ruka. Please. I could feel that something might get in the way." Koko's tone was now serious, but still his grin unwavering

"Tell me Koko, are you pulling a prank on me?" Ruka asked "And I thought you were a mind reader, not a clairvoyant."

"I am seriously serious at this very moment. And no, I'm not a clairvoyant. Just my instincts are telling me." Koko insisted

"But your face is not telling me that you are serious." Ruka pointed out

"Oh never mind the face. Just please listen to me, I don't have a good feeling about this day."

"Whatever you say Koko, whatever you say. But I'll try the least I can do." Ruka said with a sigh

"Thank you, Ruka. And... you can now go back to sleep." Koko grinned sheepishly

"That's what I've been waiting to hear from you."

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

Ruka went to class still feeling a bit sleepy, thanks to Koko who interrupted his peaceful slumber. He might not make it in time if he overslept, but thanks to Usagi he was up at 6:35 and right now he is in his seat beside Natsume, who doesn't even care about the world, or about his fangirls.

"This is all Shouda's fault, if only she did not make this retarded fanclub then there will be peace in the morning or in the whole day." said Natsume.

"But remember, those fangirls of yours already _love_ you, as they put it, even before." Kitsu piped in

"Yes they do, but because of that woman they came out of the shadows and started giggling like idiots." Natsume replied

"Be careful with your words Natsume, someone's not liking you language." Yuu stated while looking at Koko

"What now?!" exclaimed Koko, "I don't like that cat, dog, person, or whatever she is. I don't like her!" Koko yelled

"Oh so you mean you love her?" Kitsu teased

"And I also don't love her!" Koko yelled again catching the attention of their classmates

"I never said you do, Koko." Yuu commented dryly

Their group just laughed, even Ruka who seemed to forget his lack of sleep and laughed along as well, and Natsume? He didn't laugh, typical, but a chuckle escaped his lips. But their sound of laughter vanished when they heard the front door click, they expecting it to be Hotaru and her Lady Royales, but instead a boy wearing the Middle School Division's uniform came in naturally, as if he owns the place.

"Where's Hotaru?" he asked, but when he caught sight of Ruka he smirked, "So we meet again... Nogi."

Ruka stood up from his seat and started glaring at the guy, "As for me, I'm not having fun to see you today. Matsudaira." Ruka replied with his tone full of venom. And just in time, the person Hayate was looking for came with the usual girls trailing behind her.

"_Oh great, how can I confess to Hotaru if this airhead is here? Oh the joy." _Ruka thought

Hotaru noticed something different with Ruka today, then it clicked her. "_His aura._" she thought. That's what's wrong with him, his deadly aura. An aura that says 'Don't come any closer or you'll regret it.' And instead of his calm facade, it is her first time to see Ruka glaring at something... or at someone rather. That's when she _finally_ noticed a middle schooler standing in front and sending Ruka the same glare. But what caught her attention the most was the black mark on his neck.

"_Maybe a mole?_" she thought to herself. Whatever the reason why, she must do something. Even if it means lowering her pride. She walked past the guy who greeted her with, "Hello, Cool Blue Sky." but she didn't respond nor looked back, as if he was just thin air. Air... the guy's Alice, a powerful one just like Natsume's. But she didn't care, she just continued walking until she reached Ruka. And without any much talk, she dragged Ruka out of the door, out of the establishment, and onto the Northern Woods.

While in their classroom stood a confused Sumire and a not-so-worried Mikan. And a lot of murmurs can be heard. Natsume stood up indifferently and stared at Hayate Matsudaira, not even blinking.

"Now that they are gone, can you go back to Middle School department already?"

"Oh, don't be so rude with your senior Natsume." Hayate replied

"Out. Or do you want me to drag you there myself?"

Hayate raised both his hands up, "Goodbye then, _khouhai_." and with that he went out.

"What exactly is happening to Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked

"Or happened. And why is he glaring at that... Hayete guy?" Sumire asked while wrinkling her nose in distaste at the mention of the person's name.

The boys looked at each other and sighed. "I guess we better find a more quiet place." Yuu started, they stood up and went out. and by the time they found a place wherein they could already tell the two girls, another two girls came in the picture. But no need to worry, those girls aren't lethal. It's just Nonoko and Anna, who also knows the reason as to why Ruka acted that way earlier.

"It's because..."

* * *

**discalimer: only the story plot is mine**

**P.S. haha! cliffhanger! :D**

**P.P.S. i'm so proud of myself, i don't know why but i am, i really am (maybe i'm already crazy)**

**P.P.P.S. i'm excited about the next chapter :D even though i'm the author of this fanfiction, i still can't help but to feel excited myself. haha! i AM already crazy! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: RUKA'S DARK SECRET

"It's because..." Yuu started, "It's because he is so possessive at times. Yes, you could say it's normal. But he becomes OVER possessive that he made other boys that even look at his past flames (other term for girlfriends) move out of the country. And he is ten times worse than Natsume if he is in that state. Once a boy try to flirt with his girl, he could skin that boy alive, feed him to the crocodiles, crack his skull open. Well not really, but you get the idea. And so far, after the past one year and a half, he still hasn't found any girl to be hers, until Imai came." Yuu explained.

"Why how many 'flames' did he already had?" Mikan asked

"If I'm not mistaken, Hotaru is the third girl he ever showed interest in." Anna said

"What! Since when did he started dating?!" Mikan exclaimed

"Since we were eleven. But he said those girls are more of a fangirl than a girlfriend, so he dumped them." said Koko

"But don't get on the wrong side." Kitsu said while shaking his head them glared at Koko for saying what he said earlier, "Ruka is a gentleman, but sometimes he gets irritated by girls who just like him because he is popular here in school."

"W-where are those two girls now?" Sumire asked

The others looked at each other as if telepathically asking one another, whether to tell or to not. And finally, decide on the earlier.

"They were taken from the academy, and brought to another schools." Nonoko said her voice quivering as she remembered the happenings.

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

"Explain." was all Hotaru said after she dragged Ruka out of the classroom into the middle of the Northern Forest.

Ruka sighed and finally uttered his explanation, "Hotaru, I don't know why but I don't like that guy. and don't ask me when it started but I was always like this whenever I'm being over protective."

"Why are you being over protective anyways? Protective over what? Who?" Hotaru asked again.

"Over the people that I like! That I love! And Hotaru... Hotaru you are one of them!" Ruka exclaimed

Hotaru was taken aback with Ruka's words. She could not find her voice after that. With no particular reason, her throat went dry. She just looked into the eyes of Ruka. Not knowing what to do next,not even moving, not even blinking. They stayed like that for a few minutes of complete silence, with the occasional blow of the wind and rustle of leaves.

"I-I am sorry for my sudden outburst. I didn't mean to raise my voice." Ruka apologized

"It's alright. And about what you said earlier..." Hotaru started when she finally found her voice

"That I'm sorry?" Ruka asked

"The other one, dolt." Hotaru said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, _that_." Ruka said in realization, "What about it?" Ruka asked again

"I still don't know my response about it. If it's alright with you, can you wait?" She answered

A smile crept on his face, "Of course... I will."

**...ooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

"They were taken from the academy, and brought to another schools." Nonoko said

"B-but w-why?" Sumire asked her voice shaking

Nonoko started to sweat, "I-it's because..." Nonoko bit her lower lip, "... They have suicidal tendencies."

"WHAT!" Mikan practically yelled

"The first girl, Eri Kawaguchi. Was at the rooftop, ready to jump. But thanks to Mochiage, the bald kid in our class remember him? Thanks to him, Eri wasn't able to jump from the roof, and after that her parents took her away. And her parents didn't even know as to why their daughter was acting like that, they tried to ask her about it but she would just look at the person who asked her then look at the thing she was looking at before. And now we had lost contact with her." Anna shared

"And the second was Michiko Fujioka. A girl whose personality was the complete opposite of the meaning of her name. Yes, she's pretty indeed. I'll give her that, but Michiko means 'beautiful WISE child' and that was what her parents had wrong in giving her that name. She isn't wise. In fact, she's stupid. She was found in her dorm room with her wrist cut and was bleeding profusely. She couldn't have survived if she wasn't found by her friend earlier. But to much of our surprise, she lived. Ruka visited her at the hospital with a bouquet of flowers with him, and the idiot thought that he was getting back with her. But she was oh-so wrong, Ruka said that he just visited to wish her a get well soon. And the next thing we know was that she was kneeling on the floor crying and she literally BEGGED him to get back with her. Ruka as the natural gentleman, he helped her stand up and apologized because 'It will not work anymore.' Then he left her. After a few days she was discharged from the hospital, she left the academy silently. And it was also said that whenever her parents ask her what caused her gesture of stupidity of cutting her wrist, she wouldn't answer. Instead she would just curl up to a ball and cry her eyes out. But soon enough we also lost contact with her." Natsume was the one who explained this, but of course, monotonously

Sumire and Mikan listened carefully to what they said. Every word, every pause, every detail. They listened carefully. And after their tales about those girls, they just blinked and looked at each other. Not muttering a single word.

"But we also know the reason why Ruka dumped them." Yuu said

Mikan and Sumire whipped their heads to look at him.

"What? Why? Who?" they said at the same time.

"Actually... she's a who." Koko said

"Wait. She?" Sumire asked

"The main reason of it all..." Kitsu started then he sighed, "Is actually Hotaru Imai herself."

"How did Hotaru get involved here?!" Mikan suddenly yelled, but nobody could blame her. It is he BEST FRIEND they blaming here, people.

"Answer me!" she yelled again

"Do you still remember the seventh birthday of Ruka?" Natsume asked

"How could I forget that? The day when Hotaru and her parents left, Mikan's sobs and sniffs were the loudest." Sumire commented with a roll of her eyes.

"They danced the Last Dance together, and after that night he couldn't seem to remove Hotaru's face in his mind. Especially her 'mesmerizing' eyes, as he put it. But he doesn't still know her name by then. And he just dated those girls to get rid of Hotaru's face in his mind, but he can't get rid of it, so he broke up with them. Hotaru was the main reason why he dated them. But trust me Ruka LOVED, LOVE, AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE Hotaru and Hotaru only." Anna piped in

Mikan sighed heavily, "I trust your words, so I don't want to see Hotaru ending up the same way as Eri and Michiko. I don't want to see her in a coffin, in a peaceful yet eternal slumber." she said.

And their friends just smiled at the hidden but oh-so obvious meaning of her words.

* * *

**disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice, only Michiko Fujioka, Eri Kawaguchi and the plot are mine.**

**P.S. it pains me to write Ruka as a bad boy. i didn't enjoy it even a bit**

**P.P.S. it's finally the 26th chapter and i am really proud of myself! bwahahaha!**

**P. . i seriously don't know where my typing fingers are taking this story, some past chapters are quite different from my hardcopies but i still hope it will turn out just fine :D GANBATTE! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: A WITNESS

Hayate has been bugging Hotaru for a few days now, and the latter didn't enjoy it even a bit. But when Hotaru, Mikan and Sumire were having a peaceful stroll by the school's garden, they were visited by a certain Ice Princess.

"Nobara-chan!" Mikan yelled

"Mikan-chan!" Nobara yelled back as she ran to them.

"Why are you here?" Sumire asked

"Actually I am here to ask Hotaru something." Nobara replied

"What is it?" Hotaru asked

"Is Hayate Matsudaira following, greeting, always waiting by your classroom, and calling you Cool Blue Sky everyday?" Nobara asked her voice pleading for answers.

"Well, yes. Yes he is." Hotaru answered

"And do you notice a black mark by his neck?" Nobara asked again

Hotaru just nodded in reply.

"Oh this is not good." Nobara said in a whisper

"What did you say senpai?" Mikan asked

"This is not good." Nobara said clearly

"What? Why?" it was Sumire's turn to ask

"B-because I witnessed everything." Nobara uttered, while the three girls looked at each other

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

_Nobara was invited by her friends Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou to watch the training of the athletes in the sports field. And somehow her sight drifted to the javelin players, she noticed one player holding a javelin spear but he was talking to two elementary girls._

_"Wait elementary?" she thought to herself, "And it seems like the dark-haired girl was telling him something, but he shook his head. This is getting weird, the dark-haired girl ordered the girl beside her to do something, based on how the other girl look at her friend it looks like she's not in favor with it." she thought again._

_But suddenly, Nobara felt something different just by looking at them, then she realized,_

_"An Alice was being used. And that Alice was used to Hayate!" her eyes widened_

_"Uhm... guys are we allowed to talk to the athletes today?" Nobara asked her friends_

_"To be honest, no we can't." Misaki replied, "Why do you like someone there?" Tsubasa teased_

_Nobara smiled nervously at them, "N-no, no. I just want to ask something to one of them."_

_"If that's what you say." Misaki said with a shrug._

_The following day, Nobara didn't waste any time. Once she found Hayate she walked up to him._

_"H-hello Hayate-kun." she greeted nervously_

_"Oh, hello Nobara-san. May I help you with something?" he replied_

_"Uh, c-can I ask you where you're going?" she asked_

_"To the Elementary division, I'm just going to visit __**some**__ people." he answered, but while listening to whatever Hayate said, Nobara found something unusual on his neck._

_"Hayate-kun, I didn't know that you have a mole on your neck." Nobara stated_

_"I have?" he asked, which Nobara just nodded in reply._

_"I'll just check it later, I will go now. Ja!"_

_And something clicked into Nobara's mind._

_"That girl, the Alice of that girl... could it be... the Soul Sucking Alice?" she asked her self, "If it is, then I must find a solution to remove that mark before Hayate could do anything he would regret later on."_

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

__"So that's why I'm here. To tell you what really happened. And Mikan-chan, I found out that you have the Stealing Alice, right?" Nobara asked and Mikan nodded

"Then I guess you could steal the Alice that is possessing Hayate to do those things. Please, before anyone could get hurt, remove it from him."

"I'll try my best." Mikan answered

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

Mikan was at the library again, looking for some books to read, she came out with her arms occupied by four thick books. And when she finally balanced them all, that's when she literally bumped with someone she didn't expect... Their target, Hayate Matsudaira himself. The books in her arms fell and Hayate helped in picking up. And when he stood straight, Mikan hugged him and chose that as an opportunity to steal the Soul Sucking Alice that is possessing him.

"_Just a little longer, a little more patience senpai._" she thought, and after what seemed like thirty seconds more Mikan felt the Alice stone that formed in her hands. "_BINGO!_" she thought again. She parted from Hayate and looked at him innocently.

"Thank you senpai!" Mikan said as she beamed at him brightly

"Uh... you're welcome" he replied, but..."For what?"

"Oh, don't be silly senpai, you helped me pick up my books."

"Oh, okay then. Goodbye, next time be more careful." he said, then waved at her.

Mikan kept her triumphant smile to her self then ran off to where Hotaru, Sumira and Nobara were.

"Hey, guys! Look what I got!" she yelled proudly

"Four thick books, oh great. Four thick books, the joy." Sumire said sarcastically when Mikan reached them.

"Not that, Permy." Mikan said as she settled the books on the chair where Nobara was formerly seated. Then she reached to her pocket and showed them... "This."

"That's Luna's Alice Stone." Hotaru said blandly

"Yes, and not just that. It's the Alice stone I stole from Hayate-senpai."

And finally, Hotaru could now sleep peacefully with a smile on her face. Not worrying about Hayate anymore.

* * *

**disclaimer: the usual**

**P.S. okay, i don't know if this chapter is lame or not. and i'm sorry if i got rid of Hayate that early, i just don't really want him in my story anymore. but don't worry, no Hayate means more of Wakako (sort of) but please do wait for my next uplates...err... updates.**

**P.P.S. MikanxNatsume chapter up next...**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: UNEXPECTED VISITORS

That night, like what I said, Hotaru went to sleep with a smile. But the next day, it was destroyed because of Mikan's shriek. Sumire fell out of bed because of that, and hurriedly walked up to her door. She found Hotaru's expression was just as worried as she is.

"What happened?" she asked

Hotaru just shrugged.

She was about to go out of her door, but she heard the window in her bedroom open. So she went back to see who, what, or why it went to her room. But when she saw THEM she was utterly shocked. It was Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsu WHO went in.

"Why are you here?" she asked them, rather harshly

"We, actually Natsume, heard Mikan scream. Then he draged us out, ran all the way from the boys' dormitory, climbed up the brick wall to the third floor to your room, opened your window, went inside, and voila! We're now talking to you." Koko explained.

"Alright, I get it now. So if you want to follow, be sure not to be seen." Sumire said, then she walked out of her room and along the hallways with the five boys behind her. Went a few twists and turns, went down to the second floor, another maze-like corridor, and finally they reached Mikan's place. But Anna and Nonoko were outside Mikan's bedroom too, worry was evident in their faces.

"What's happening in there?" Sumire asked them.

"We also don't know. Hotaru instructed us to just wait here." Anna explained

"But what are they doing here?" Nonoko asked

"Long story." was all Sumire said.

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

Hotaru was calming Mikan down, she wouldn't stop crying so Hotaru asked her what caused her tears to fall. And Mikan just pointed towards her bed. Hotaru quietly walked up to her bed, and there she found whatever she wasn't expecting to find.

"Mikan, turn around." she commanded

Mikan turned around and there Hotaru's guess was proven correct.

"I swear Hotaru I'm not stabbed when I was sleeping, nor did I kill anyone on my bed." Mikan said while crying.

Hotaru went to Mikan's dresser and pulled out something, "Mikan, it's alright. Just take a bath, change your clothes and turn off the water works. (A/N: 'turn off the water works' is an idiom for 'stop crying') You're a lady now, so quit letting the mucus drip from your nose."

"And you know how to use these pads, right? My mother taught you didn't she?" Hotaru asked, Mikan nodded

"I'll already call for the room service and tell them to change your sheets. We will go to class, while you will stay here. Understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am" Mikan replied

"Good." Hotaru said then went out of the room.

The door opened and revealed Hotaru in her usual calm face.

"What's wrong?" Sumire asked

"That girl inside just had her visitor." Hotaru answer, which the girls and Yuu understood what she meant by _visitors_

"But I thought you were not allowed to have visitors in the dorms." Koko wondered

"Not that kind of visitor Koko, her _monthly_ visitor." with what Yuu said the other boys understood it once and for all, but Koko wasn't the sharp one

"What?! So you mean, that hell of a person will visit her monthly?!" Koko exclaimed

"You are so helpless, brother." Kitsu said with a sigh

**...ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo...**

It was already afternoon and Mikan was now bored to death. She couldn't do anything except to read a book. She was reading one of the thick books she borrowed from the library, when she heard a tap on her window. She looked up from the book and saw none other than the Natsume Hyuuga on the other side. She slowly got up from her bed, ignoring the cramps she was feeling, and opened her window. Natsume slipped inside her room, and came face to face with Mikan.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mikan asked

"I skipped." he answered

"But why?" she asked again

"To keep you company. Why, don't want any? If you don't, then I'll be leaving." Natsume said then turned back to leave

"W-wait... ouch." Natsume turned around and found Mikan curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he went beside Mikan

Mikan glared at him and said, "Do I look like I'm alright to you?"

"_Tch. Mood swings_" Natsume thought

He carried Mikan to her bed and settled her down.

"Just take a rest for now, Polka." he said

"My name is Mikan." she said

"Hn" he replied

"Seriously why are you here?" she asked again

"Just shut up and sleep." he commanded

"Meanie." she mumbled

They were quiet for quite a while, and Mikan felt a hand playing with her hair. But instead of getting tensed up, she found it... relaxing. And slowly her eyelids are getting heavier. So before fully closing her eyes, she thanked Kami-sama for her unexpected visitors for little did Mikan know that she was holding tight onto Natsume's sleeve. Natsume didn't bother though. But it's already time for him to leave, so he pried Mikan's fingers off his sleeve and gave her hand a light squeeze. He was about to stand up, when he heard Mikan mumble,

"Thank you, Natsume."

Natsume just smiled at her sleeping figure, he bent down and whispered to her ear,

"You're most welcome, my princess." he said before kissing her temple and left her room through her window.

* * *

**disclaimer: don't own it**

**P.S. how was it?**

**P.P.S. i did it! chapter twenty-eight!**

**PARA SA MGA PINOY DIYAN!**

**HAHA! KINIKILIG AKO HABANG SINUSULAT YAN :) PINIPIGILAN KO NA LNG SIGAW KO**

**ANYWAYS, I-EXPECT NYO NANG MAGTA-TAGALOG AKO SIMULA SA CHAPTER NA 'TO. KUNG SAKALI MANG MAG-REVIEW KAYO SA AKIN AT PINOY KAYO, PWEDE DIN NAMANG TAGALOG NA LANG. DUMUDUGO NA ILONG KO KAKA-ENGLISH. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: DESPERATE MEASURES

Two days had already passed, yet no sign of Hayate's face pestered the Ice Queen. So that made Wakako jump into the only conclusion that formed inside her brain: that the Alice of Luna taking effect on Hayate was already gone. So that also made Wakako be a little more desperate than before.

"Wakako, are you alright? It seemes like you're thinking about something." Luna asked

"I am definitely NOT fine." Wakako replied, "I'm getting more and more desperate by the minute."

"Desperate about what?" Luna asked again

Wakako turned to look at the girl beside her, "Are you sick? Have you gone out of your mind? Are you really Luna?" she bombarded Luna questions.

"First, no I'm not sick. Second, my mind is still in my head, and third, last time I checked I _am_ Luna." Luna answered

"Then why can't you know the reason why I'm desperate?"

But Luna chose to ignore Wakako's latter statement and decided to change the subject instead...

"So, what are you planning now?"... and it was obviously a bad move.

Wakako's lips formed an evil smirk and said, "You'll see." But Luna didn't have to, she already knows what Wakako was talking about.

"No... don't tell me-" Luna was cut off in the middle of her sentence

"Yes. And I will do just that." after that statement, Wakako stood up and boldly walked over to Ruka and tapped his shoulder.

Ruka looked up and found Wakako smiling down at him. It actually gave him the creeps, since he was alone petting his rabbit, Usagi.

"_Oh, what did I do to deserve this?_" he thought

But before he could ask her what she needed, Wakako bent down and touched her lips with his. All the noise in the room died down, their classmates stared at them, wide-eyed. And so is Ruka, he couldn't grasp what was happening around him, until the door opened.

…**ooOooOooOooOooOoo…**

Hotaru felt like something was wrong. Because instead of hearing their classmates create a chaos, she could only hear the humming of the breeze and a few chirping of the crickets. And she could tell that the other girls with her could feel it too.

And when Hotaru opened the door she was surprised to see Ruka… with his lips locked with Wakako's. By the time the other girls with her went in, surprised was an understatement. They were shocked, gabsmacked, _nagulat_, or any other language that has to do with the word 'shocked'.

Hotaru seems to be the first to get out of that state, she just blinked twice and opened her mouth to talk,

"I'm sorry to disturb. I'm just here to gather my blueprints. I wouldn't take long." She said as she went to her desk and grabbed three blueprints. Then she went out of the room with tears threatening her eyes, but of course she didn't show it.

She ran to wherever her feet could take her. But as she ran, she could hear the voices that was calling her. But instead of looking back, she continued to run until she reached her room in the girls' dormitories. And when she was sure that no one followed her, she let the tears flow that were already brimming on the sides of her eyes.

…**ooOooOooOooOooOoo…**

Ruka and his friends were already dealing with the girls. But it wasn't that easy, since they were lastly and currently dealing with… Mikan.

" It's really not what you think it is, Mikan." Said Ruka

"So you're telling me _amalayer_?! Huh, _amalayer_?!" (I'm a liar)

"You don't know the whole story. You just saw it!" Yuu yelled. The others were shocked that Yuu yelled but Mikan was oblivious about it.

"Yes Iincou, I saw it. With my own two eyes, the left and the right. They just don't look like it, but they could see clear and bright. And you even stayed in that… that position even though Hotaru already saw and walked in front of you!" Mikan yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Ruka

"Calm down, calm down." Said Nonoko asking Mikan to calm down

Mikan took in a gulp of air and looked at Ruka in the eyes.

"Ruka, I would let his pass for now. But if I ever see Hotaru with trace of even a single tear, I don't know what I can do to you anymore." Mikan said with her own tears starting to fall. And left the boys with the other girls behind her.

…**{*******}…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**P.S. how was it?**

**P.P.S. yup, Hotaru was crying.**

**P.P.P.S. the **_**amalayer **_** part was a video in youtube. I don't why I placed it in here.**

**Author's message for Pinoys: Pipol! How's life na? walang masyadong kakiligan ang naganap sa chapter na 'to pero don't worry, papahirapan ko muna si Ruka (ang sama ko :'( pero mahal ko si Ruka) **


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY: FAREWELL

It's already six-fifteen in the evening, yet Hotaru was still in her room. Not even bothering to go out of her room to at least have dinner, but why would she? Why would she leave her only sanctuary? If you would ask what she look like right now, one word. Terrible. Her sclera were already red, her nose were also as red as tomatoes. And tissue papers were scattered around the room. Her sort of private time was disturbed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Telegram." The person on the other side said, then an envelope was at her doorstep. She opened her door and stooped down quickly, and went in her room and locked herself again.

"_Oh, it was from Mother_." She thought, Hotaru ripped the top of the envelope and remembered her mother's penmanship. She read the letter carefully and her knees started to quiver.

" Hotaru, when you are reading this letter now, the war between Japan and the neighboring country is finally over. We won, but we lost someone. Someone important. Your father, we lost him. It is not yet confirmed if he is already dead, as for now, we are still hoping that he is alive. The commander said that he is lost in the battle grounds. But he also said that there is only little possibility that he has survived. Hotaru, my dear, as much as I hate to pull you out of the Academy, I have to. I need you to be with me when they confirm if your father really is gone. I need you to be my strength. Be safe, my child.

Your mother,

Abe Imai."

It seems like Hotaru's world shattered in front of her. First, that incident this morning. Then second, she will just find out that her father was either missing or dead.

"_Could this day get any worse_ ?" she thought to her self. "_Why is this world where I'm living in so cruel_?"

Hotaru rested her back on the wall beside the door, and let her body slip down to a sitting position. She hugged her knees as she cried her heart out. Again.

She didn't stop crying, not until she heard another knock on her door.

"What is it that you want?" she asked in her clogged nose

"Hotaru, let us in." came Mikan's voice

"Or else we'll destroy your door." Threatened Sumire

"Destroy it for all I care. And Mikan, Sumire?" Hotaru replied instead

"Yes?" said the two who were called

"Pack up. We're leaving this place, this instant." She commanded

"But why?" Mikan asked

Hotaru hesitated at first, but she said it anyway.

"M-my father's gone." Hotaru said in a whisper

"What? I didn't hear you." Said Mikan on the other side

"Just pack up. We're leaving. Anna and Nonoko, I know you two are outside, so do as I say alright?" Hotaru commanded again

And even without waiting for the two girls' response, she talked again.

"Tell Narumi that we have an errand to attend to in the palace. Also, tell him that we don't know the exact date of our return. That's all, so I suppose you can do it clearly."

"Y-yes, Hotaru." The two stuttered

Then Hotaru opened her door and hugged the two girls tightly and whispered,

"And farewell."

"And farewell." Anna and Nonoko said at the same time, their voices wavering. Obviously trying to hold their tears.

"It's alright. You can let it flow now." Hotaru whispered again, then the two suddenly burst out sobbing, sniffing, rubbing their eyes, blowing their nose, and hugging Hotaru tighter.

"Until we meet again, your highness." Nonoko managed to say in a croaked voice

"Yes, until we meet again." Hotaru said as she rubbed their backs.

…**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo…**

At exactly midnight, when all of the students in the Academy were fast asleep. Hotaru, Mikan, and Sumire were getting ready to leave. To sneak out of the academy without even bidding their own goodbye's to the people whom they are meant to be said. Mikan and Sumire were already explained to the reason why they are leaving, Hotaru's father's loss. They understood the situation where Hotaru was in, so they agreed to go, but with the same thought clouding their minds: " _Farewell Alice Academy, farewell_."

…**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo…**

Class 2-B's day started off as a riot again. And Anna and Nonoko were still looking for the perfect chance to tell the whole class that Hotaru and the other two left.

Nonoko stood in front of the class and was calling their attention for almost three minutes now.

"Uhm… people I have some announcements to do." She said but her voice was so feeble. So nobody was listening to her. So once again she repeated the exact same words, but she got tired so Anna took her place and yelled,

"Quiet down and listen first!" which, of course caught their classmates off guard.

And their classmates had a little argue with their selves in their minds like, "Did Anna the sweet-shy girl yell?" or something like, "Iss Anna-chan sick today?"

Satisfied with the silence, Anna breathed out and mouthed a 'Thank you'. She looked at Nonoko, urging her to continue what she was supposed to say.

Nonoko cleared her throat and started her sentence.

"Y-you must b-be w-wondering as to why Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan, and Sumire-chan weren't here today." Then she paused as some of their classmates nodded in agreement.

"It's because they were pul —they were called for some palace errands. Though we don't know the date of their return." Anna continued for Nonoko

"_And I didn't even say a proper goodbye to Hotaru. Not even a single explanation was heard from me. I didn't even… I didn't even bother to sneak in the girls' dormitory. I didn't even see a single strand of her hair. I'm such… a sissy._" Ruka thought to himself while ruffling his hair."_This isn't farewell yet. I could feel it._"

"As much as I hate to admit but… I miss Sumire too." Koko suddenly piped in, Ruka stared at Koko as if the latter had grown another head.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Koko asked, "No, seriously. I do miss that cat-dog-girl. Well, no need to hide, but I also miss her perm curls, her bubblegum scent, her shrieks. Geez , I miss that girl." Koko confessed

"Well, that makes the two of us." Natsume muttered, but nonetheless it was heard by Koko and Ruka. Whose eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"No kidding Natsume? You mean you might like Mikan-chan?" Koko asked him.

"Like what you said Koko, MIGHT." Natsume stressed out

"But seriously Natsume?" it was Ruka's turn to ask

But instead of verbally answering he just smiled at the two.

"_Natsume smiled! He smiled!_" Koko and Ruka yelled inside their heads. And they already know who exactly placed that smile there.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?

Four years. Four years had already passed since the three girls left the academy. But before those four tearful, saddening, and not-so fruitful years pass, a lot of things happened.

It is confirmed that Hotaru's father was already dead. The whole country mourned. It is because the people did not only lose a king, they also lost a father, a brother, a friend. The people lost the post of the country. And as they revealed the most shocking news, their queen had a serious break down. They were afraid that they would also lose their light, and would fall to complete darkness. But Hotaru was there for them, she was indeed upset for her father's loss, but she stayed strong for the people. For _her_ people. She was trained as the next queen at such an early age of thirteen. She took care of the budget of the whole country, she held a meeting with her father's comrades once in a while. She did everything what her parents were supposed to do. What her _mother_ was supposed to do. But after quite some time, the queen finally came back. She finally came back to her old self. She told Hotaru to stop doing the things that she must handle. The country finally gained their light back.

But there were also rumors spreading around the outskirts of every town in the whole country. The rumor that their crowned princess was adopted. When that news reached the palace's territory, Hotaru herself held an open forum. Wherein the people could ask whatever question that was running inside their heads. The people asked if the rumor was true, and she honestly answered them with a nod. Of course it shocked the townspeople, but what they didn't expect was when Hotaru asked where that rumor came from. The people did not utter a single word. But Hotaru already know the answer, so there's no need for her to ask that stupid question. She ended the forum with a mini-speech that left the crowd in daze.

" _If you are wondering if I hold any grudge against Luna, then my answer is no I don't. Besides, she intended no harm to me. But if you ask me about her friend, the prime minister's daughter, then… no comment."_

And now, like I said, four years had passed and also a lot changed. Especially in the lives of those three girls, namely Mikan, Sumire, and Hotaru.

Mikan became beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, goddess-like, whatever you could describe her. She doesn't wear her hair in pigtails like before, instead she lets it flow to waist or sometimes wear barrettes, headbands, clips, or any hair accessories. She must look lady-like but don't be confused, she is still the same, old Mikan that a certain fire-caster used to love. The same loud-mouthed, sweets-lover, childish, a bit immature, stupid-idiot, and carefree little girl.

Sumire. She turned out to be a very beautiful swan from being an ugly duckling. N-not that I'm saying that she's ugly before, she's pretty, but now, she's only better. Her hair transformed from those hideous shoulder length perm curls to a below the shoulder wavy forest green hair.

And Hotaru. Hotaru… she doesn't go out of her room anymore. But she is a natural beauty, because even though she is locked up in her room just like a princess waiting for her prince charming or knight in shining armor, her beauty didn't change at all. Though her hair grew longer, which is now reaching above her waist., and she got, let's say, a _bit_ skinny. But not he kind of skinny that with just a gust of strong wind and she will already fly all the way from Asia to Europe. She lost three pounds of her weight due to her skipping-meals-once-in-a-while routine. And Mikan and Sumire can't do anything to do with it.

But it seems like fate is playing with them.

…**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo…**

Aah… nothing is much better than taking a daily stroll around the palace garden. It is already the second week of October and the crushing sounds of dried leaves beneath Mikan's feet were making her seem happier, also add the fragrance of the autumn breeze to it. What could be so bad?

Two words: French test.

Make that three: French test _tomorrow_.

Yes, they were having private tutors thrice every week at the palace, but they also have to choose at least one foreign language to learn. Mikan was wondering why she chose French instead of Latin like Hotaru or Finnish like Sumire. But every time she intends to transfer to the other, the reason why she took French pops into her head: so that she would be as fluent as Hotaru. And besides who would take Latin? It's a dead language anyway. And Finnish? Nah, she already experienced enough humiliation because of its homonym.

_FLASHBACK…_

_There was something going on at the palace, because there were visitors from the other countries. Kings, queens, dukes, duchesses, counts, countesses, lords, ladies, and such were invited along with their children._

_And since our little brunette isn't that good at socializing, she was at the corner, sitting on a chair and writing furiously on her diary. At the same time an English boy in need of a pen spotted her. So he approached Mikan and tapped her shoulder._

"_Uhm… excuse me, are you done?" the boy asked (don't forget the British accent.)_

_Since Mikan can't clearly understand his words because of too much slang, she mistook the word 'done' ._

"_Oh no, I'm sorry I'm not Dan. My name is Mikan." She replied_

"_No, what I mean is, are you through?" the boy asked again_

"_Of course I am true! What do you think of me?! A fake?!" that enraged Mikan, which caused her to yell, but it's a good thing the classical music was loud enough for her voice to be heard._

"_I mean, are you finished?" the boy asked, but he is already quite impatient._

"_Can't you see?! I'm Japanese! I am not Finnish in any way!" _

_After that ,the boy stomped his foot and went to the other direction. Probably looking for a pen._

"_That boy. After bombarding me with questions with no sense at all, he'll just stomp his foot and walk away. And just like that, POOF, he's gone." Mikan said, particularly to no one._

_And it took her two whole days to register what that boy really meant by his words. And she turned red as a tomato out of nowhere. Maybe because of too much embarrassment._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

So now. Her two thick textbooks were like tombstones in her arms. She just couldn't help but sigh. She was the one in _La Torture Chamber_ anyway. Not Hotaru, who could be as intelligent as Thomas Edison, nor Sumire who would find it easy als long as she's dedicated to it.

"speaking of." She muttered as she saw Sumire sitting on a bench while reading the Finnish novel her tutor assigned her to read. Mikan flashed her a smile, which she returned back with a small smile . Mikan disappeared behind the small door which led to the dirty kitchen where the maids were working. She passed the other corridors, the small twists and turns, the heart of the palace which is only in front of the grand staircase. She is now along the hallway going to her room, but she passed by the door of the gallery. The place wherein pictures of royalties and their friends were put.

She opened the door quietly and opened the lights. She stared at the picture of every wall. But one wall caught her attention, the wall of Hotaru's pictures… with Ruka. The pictures taken four years ago. The pictures that a smiling Hotaru could only be seen.

Mikan went out the gallery with a sigh and a thought ,

"_What have you done to her Ruka? What have you done?"_

[+][+][+][+][+][+]

**Disclaimer: you know… the usual**

**P.S. Hello people! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**P.P.S. I'm sorry if it's another late update. Like before… please forgive me! :'(**

**Message to Pinoys: mga pipol! Nakaka-pagod ang school, pero kelangan tiisin. Agree ba akyo?**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED…

Mikan was busy reviewing for her French test when Hotaru's ,other knocked on her door, and asked her if they could have time alone. Mikan agreed and she found themselves seated with freshly brewed tea in front of them.

"Mikan, you are fully aware that Hotaru's birthday would take place in weeks time, right?" Hotaru's mother asked

"Yes, my queen." Mikan replied

"Could you do a favor for me?"

"What is it, auntie?" Mikan dropped the formalities.

"I would want you to invite all your closest friends in the Academy. Invite them for Hotaru's sake. Invite them without letting Hotaru know. Invite them, so I could know the reason why my daughter is acting this way. She is slowly taking away her life. Slowly and painfully. I want to know the person responsible for her actions."

Mikan was taken aback with the tone of Hotaru's mother. A tone which only concerned people use. But a concerned mother was the case here. Of course, who would not be concerned with Hotaru's situation now? She would just lock herself in her bedroom, or in her laboratory, or in the library where she takes her classes with her private tutor, or in the garden for her nightly stroll. Yes, nightly. She could barely even see the sun. She's so pale, you could even mistake her as a ghost when you see her wandering alone at night. Her hair grew longer than before, and her mother didn't even expect it to reach her waist. When they asked her to cut it, she would just stare and walk back into her room.

"Mikan, are you with me?" this broke Mikan's trance.

"Ah- yes! Yes, I am with you!" she said louder than what she intended.

"If that's what you think." Hotaru's mother muttered, "Alright then. Good night, Mikan."

"Good night." Mikan said to thin air, because Hotaru's mother walked out before she eve replied.

_Yes, good night. I still have a lot of invitations to send, so good night._ She finished her cold tea and went back to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day.

…**ooOooOoooooOooOooOooOooOoo…**

Mikan woke up early the next day, just to travel from the hidden palace to Alice Academy. It would also add more work to hide from the students to go to the High School Principal. And you don't know how many needle holes she went into, just to excuse her former classmates…

The daylight is already cracking on the horizon when she reached the gates of the Academy. Hotaru's mother gave her a pass for her to come inside without creating a ruckus. And thankfully, they let her in without hesitation. And besides, she's friends with the guard on duty.

_25 MINUTES LATER… _

There was a loud knock on the HSP's door, and it opened even without his permission.

"_Could it be-"_

"Good morning, Uncle!"

"Ah, my little Mikan. You sure have grown." The older one said, while the young lass giggled.

"I sure am. Anyways, Uncle, the queen sent invitations for Hotaru's sixteenth birthday." She announced as she beamed brightly.

"Now, now. Stop beaming, your blinding my eyes." He joked, Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"I am so honored to be invited, Mikan. Thank you." He said

"Those aren't for you, Uncle. They're for the students ."

"To whom? The Fire caster or the Black cat?"

Mikan thought for a while, then looked up at her uncle wide-eyed.

"Uncle! They're just the same!" she yelled. While his uncle chuckled.

"But he is one of them." Mikan muttered.

"You said something, Mikan?" her uncle asked

"N-nothing. I said 'I have to go now, or else I'll be seen by the students." She denied.

"Very well. Stay safe."

And with a last hug, she's gone. Probably dodging and hiding from students going her way.

…**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo…**

It's early in the morning, yet the Class 2-B of the High School Division was creating a turmoil inside. Students were yelling, shouting, gossiping, trying new tricks of their Alices at each other, giggling over something. But not until their homeroom teacher showed up .

"Good morning class." He greeted

"Good morning, sensei." They chorused back.

"Before I start my discussion, I have to announce that a few students from our class were invited to pay a visit to the HSP's office." Their teacher said.

And when they heard the 'HSP' part, all of them tensed up. Well, except for one.

"May I call on the following to please proceed to his office. Tobita Yuu, Kitsune Me, Ogasawara Nonoko, Kokoro Yome, Nogi Ruka, and Hyuuga Natsume. The principal needs to a word or two with you."

They stood up and went out of the room one by one. They started walking when Ruka blurted something.

"What did you do this time that included us, Natsume?" he asked jokingly.

"Tch. As if I'd done something again after…" he left his sentence hanging in the air, so Koko finished it for him.

"After Mikan left." Koko said with a grin.

"Shut up." Natsume said as he glared at the mind reader.

"Just stating the fact." Koko muttered

"You said something?" Natsume asked threateningly.

"I-I said we're here."

And truly, there they are, standing in front of the wooden doors, waiting for each other to knock. And finally, Yuu took the courage and knocked three times, knocks that echoed through the empty hallways.

"Come in." they heard a voice from the other side.

And of course, they opened the door and went in. They were welcomed by a blank stare from the principal. Not an angry stare, not a strange stare. Just a blank one. Nothing more, nothing less. There's silence, until Yuu broke it.

"You need to tell us something, sir?"

"Yes, yes. A Lady Royale of Miss Hotaru Imai invited the six of you to Imai's sixteenth birthday. And I need you to pack your clothes, your leaving after classes." HSP said

"Which Lady Royale?" Natsume asked suddenly. While HSP just raised a brow.

"Mikan Yukihira." He replied, "the former Mikan Sakura."

Nobody noticed it, but Natsume's breathing hitched.

"Yukihira is her new surname. It is her father's, but she didn't get to use it until she was fourteen. The Sakura surname is her adoptive grandfather's. Her mother , Yuka Azumi, left Mikan to her grandfather because of her work as the queen's secretary. And she wasn't introduced as a Yukihira yet, by the time the three of them entered. And her father is my brother, so technically, she is my niece." HSP explained.

"You can breathe now, Natsume. It's just her father's surname." Koko blurted out

"You want to find your head dunked in a pail again, Yome?"

"Goodbye, I'm going to pack." Koko said, while in reality, he was running away from Natsume.

Koko, Koko. You never change.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: WHY ARE THEY HERE?!

The sun was cracking upon the horizon when Natsume and the others' vehicle reached the palace grounds. They were ushered inside and was welcomed by the queen herself.

"Welcome, my darlings!" she greeted brightly.

"Good morning!" they chorused back.

"Let's go and eat some breakfast, shall we?" she said, and they all nodded.

But something-, or at least, someone, caught Natsume's attention. An auburn-haired woman with hazel eyes.

" _Just like her. This woman looks just like her."_ Natsume thought. And of course, after hearing this, Koko looked at the direction Natsume is staring at.

"She does, doesn't she? But this woman looks older than Mikan." Koko whispered to Natsume.

"Shut it." Just those two words, and Koko was silent already.

Breakfast was served, and yet no words were exchanged. They were quiet. You could actually hear the birds' early routine. But that was before a voice came, yelling. Yelling in a way wherein the voice owner was excited over something.

A girl barged in while shrieking in delight.

"Mother! My queen! Mother! Aunt! I did it! I passed my French exam! And I just didn't pass it, I aced it!" she yelled.

"Yes, honey. You didn't need to yell." Said the older woman who looks exactly like Mikan.

"Oh, Yuka. Let your daughter be. It's her first to ace a French test." Said the queen.

Mikan was just beaming brightly and proudly as she showed her test paper to her mother and aunt.

"Good for you, Polka." Someone said.

"Why thank you, Nats-" her eyes suddenly widened, she looked around the dining room and she found her old friends sitting and having breakfast.

"Hey! Where is Youichi?" Mikan asked

"Who is Youichi?" Yuka asked.

"Well, Mother… h-he is -." But Mikan didn't get to finish, because Anna did it for her.

"Actually, Youichi is her 'son'." And she made quotation marks as she said the word _son._

"Well, why didn't you tell me I'm already a grandmother?" Yuka said jokingly.

"Mother it's not like that!" Mikan yelled, yet again, Yuka didn't listen.

"And… who is the father?" Yuka asked.

The boys were suppressing their laughter, while the girls excluding Mikan, were giggling.

"Natsume is the father." Koko answered, and received a glare in return.

"Oh." Was all Yuka said, while looking at Mikan. As for the latter, she is currently banging her head on the nearest wall.

And remembering something, the queen turned to face Mikan.

"Mikan, where is Sumire and Hotaru?"

Mikan abruptly stopped, and so did the visitors from eating. They all stared at her, and they were listening carefully to whatever she might say.

"Sumire is currently taking her geography test. And H-hotaru, she is… she is in her room again." She replied.

"Did she open the curtains this time?" the queen asked again.

"No, she did not." Mikan replied with a shake of her head.

"Send her some breakfast. Just call for Sumire later. I don't want to disturb her examination."

…**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo o…**

Mikan was checking every flower in every vase all around the palace when she came face to face with Ruka. She was obviously shocked, and he apologized for it.

"Mikan… I'm sorry. Not only because you were shocked a while ago, but also because of what happened four years ago." Ruka said, but he found the carpeted floor quite interesting while saying these.

"Ruka, I have forgiven you. But I am not the one dying because of what you did. Hotaru… Hotaru wouldn't even want to meet the sun because you hurt her so much. You've wounded her… to the point wherein she would bury herself with work, just to forget the pain." Mikan's eyes started to brim with tears.

"You… You fed her with so much sweet words. And now… she doesn't even eat just to digest those sweet talks!" Mikan exclaimed. Now her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"And then you would just walk in her life once again. As if nothing had happened. Apologize to her then start all over again? Is that it, Ruka? Do you think it's that easy for Hotaru's part? It's not, Ruka! It's not!" she, once again, exclaimed. But after a few moments of staying still and listening to Mikan's quiet sobs, she finally wiped her tears.

"Don't get the wrong impression, Ruka. I have forgiven you. But you are on your own to fix this mess you made. Which left a mark in Hotaru's mind, even if it has been four years. Persuade her if needed. Wait for her to forgive you if needed." She said as she sniffed, then walked out. Leaving Ruka behind.

Leaving Ruka with his guilt eating him alive.

**..ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo o…**

It was midnight, and yet he was still tossing and turning on his bed in his chambers.

"_Maybe I'm thirsty? Yes, I'm just thirsty."_ He thought before standing up and walking down the hallways, passing everybody else's chambers and to the kitchen. He drank a glass of water and filled another glass of water for him to take upstairs.

But when he was about to leave, he heard footsteps. A girl's footsteps. He could tell because they were light. And those footsteps seem to be nearing the place he is in the door opened slowly. The door opened wider and revealed the least person he was expecting to see.

Hotaru Imai.

"Oh. It's you." She said as if we were strangers meeting for the second time.

"Imai…"

"Close your mouth before it releases another lie." Hotaru said monotonously

"I just –" Ruka started but was immediately cut off.

"You just what? You wanted to explain that all those happenings four years ago were just nothing but mistakes? How pathetic of you. You are being defensive."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Ruka asked her.

"it is etched on your face, Nogi. I could clearly tell." She answered nonchalantly.

She grabbed something from the cabinet that Ruka could not decipher then left. She left taking with her the beeswax candle she was holding by the minute she entered the kitchen. She left him gaping without even looking back, and disappeared into the darkness of the palace. She left Ruka with a thought forming inside his head.

"_You are a lot worse from before, Hotaru. You were cold-hearted towards me before. But now, you are heartless. But you are only like that towards me. Towards me and no one else. I don't know whether to be happy or not. Happy, because you are giving me a different treatment from the others. Or not, because you are letting my conscience kill me. You are hurting me ten times worse than I have hurt you. You are letting me pay back. As expected from you."_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

**P.S. I am soooooooooo sorry for the SUPER late update.**

**P.P.S. okay, since it's already summer here in the Philippines I promise I will update faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I want Ruka to be mine someday, even if it's impossible.**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: WELCOME BACK

The next day, Ruka was silent. As if a cat caught his tongue while sleeping. He wouldn't speak to anyone. He didn't even greet Natsume early in the morning. He just went out of his chambers, passed everybody else, passed by the cleaning maids, passed Sumire who was busy tying her hair and passed Mikan who was helping a few maids change the withered flowers. He was quiet all throughout breakfast. He excused himself and went out to the garden to take a breather. He was just staring into space. Until felt something snuggle at his feet. It was his rabbit, Usagi.

"I forgot you, didn't I?" he asked

"_Actually, you've been ignoring me this whole time, young master." _ The rabbit replied .

"I'm sorry Usagi. I'm just bothered that's all."

"_Bothered by what?"_ Usagi asked

"It was nothing. Bothered by my own stupidity, that's what." Ruka replied.

"_Young master, you could not lie to me. You didn't need to lie to me this time either. I followed you last night downstairs. I heard your conversation with the princess. I could sense the venom dripping in her voice. In fact, it was so venomous it could beat that of a king cobra's."_ Usagi said.

"Am I really that hopeless?" Ruka asked after he sighed in defeat.

"_You are if you think that you are."_

"Is that one of your failing attempts of being a poet?"

"_You could say that it is, young master. Now, keep quiet and I will take a nap." _ Usagi ordered him. And for the first time this week, Ruka let out a hearty chuckle.

And someone was watching them without him noticing it. Because she kept curtain looking like it's covering her room. Hotaru Imai, was watching him talk to Usagi without his knowledge. She was watching his every move until she faintly heard his chuckle. And now, she was watching his fingers as he gently stroke Usagi's white fur. And she can't help but think: What if it was her hair he was stroking? What if it was her head resting on his lap? What if she was the main reason of his every chuckle? What if she forgive him so that all of this mess would be fixed?

Hotaru blinked. Erase that last What If sentence. A lady should not lower down her pride. But what if there was still life in their unknown friendship before? That maybe it was still fifty-fifty? But no, a lady should endure everything even if she is hurt emotionally. Not physically, there would be the palace court if ever those circumstances happens. A lady should be meek and strong at the same time. A lady should be graceful. A lady must hold her head high. A lady… should be pretty.

Pretty.

That was not the appropriate word to describe Hotaru right now. Well, at least according to her. She have her hair a bit disheveled. She **is** taking a bath, mind you. Her dress crinkled because she was doing nothing but sit on the stool and start working on whatever was in her agenda for the day. Her skin so pale you could mistake her for a ghost at night (Mikan informed you, right?) Her hair so long it reaches her waist. She could be the next _Rapunzel_ if she leaves her hair be.

That was when she realized, why is she even hiding in the darkness? Why is she tiring herself with work? Why isn't she pampering herself like girls her age? Why doesn't she live like a real teenager? Oh, that's right. Because she's been lied to. By a boy whom she thought were saying the real things. But does that hold her back from doing so? She once did. But she's starting over again.

She walked away from the window and opened her closet. She was greeted by her colorful dresses that once became colorless.

"_Did I really forget about life that much?" _ she mused. She mentally shook her head as she went from a rack of dresses to the other. Inspecting them one by one. Careful to choose the best fabric that fits her for today. Until she finally decided to wear a green lace-overlay dress with a pink ribbon by the waist.

She removed her current dress and hopped into the new dress she just chose. She removed her white flats and picked a pair of pink ones from the shoe rack and put them on. She went to her dresser, grabbed the brush and brushed her hair carefully. Untangling the unnecessary knots and started to make an unidentified braid. But she would likely call it the Dutch lace braided headband. She took one last glance at her reflection.

"_There. Much better._" She thought to herself.

The palace trumpets brought her out of her reverie. Wondering who is the visitor this time. A knock was heard and a maid poked her head inside. Surprised was an understatement. She was shocked.

"H-hotaru-sama, i-is that r-really you?" the maid stammered. Hotaru let out a small smile.

"Yes. It is me."

The maid neared her hand to Hotaru's face, and stopped in midair.

"Can I, your highness?"

Hotaru nodded.

The maid touched her face, and nearly cried. It is her first time to witness Hotaru smiling and letting her touch the princess's face. And she can be considered lucky because she is the first to see Hotaru not as dull as before. She retreated her hand and cleared her throat.

"Your highness, another royal visitor has arrived."

"Lead the way."

…**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooOooOooOoo…**

When Hotaru was walking down the flight of stairs, she was surprised to find most of the population of the palace. Starting from the chamber maids to the cooks to the pages to the butlers to the royal tutors to her mother's secretary to her Lady Royales to the earlier visitors, and to the queen herself. She was surprised to see a lot of people waiting for someone as important as this one. And so are they when they saw her, their jaws could practically drop to the marble floor.

But she seemed unfazed. She just confidently walked and stood beside her mother. Not affected by the stares they were giving her. It wasn't a full minute since she stood when the trumpets rang through the walls of the palace, the doors opened as Hotaru recognized who the important person was. That important person neared her slowly, taking his time.

"Hello." He said. Yes, he was a, well, _he_.

"Hello." She replied.

"Long time no see." He said

"Indeed." She bluntly replied.

"Hotaru –" but he was cut off.

"Oh, so I see you still remember my name. _Subaru_."

"Sister." He said in a quite melancholic voice.

"Are you even worth of being called as my, what do you call it again? Oh that's it. _Brother._ Last time I checked, you're not a bit concerned about me._"_ She snapped back mockingly.

"You don't look as miserable as what mother pictured you to me."

"Oh so you do keep tabs about what's happening in my life. Just like Facebook."

"S-sorry to interrupt your highness. But, what is Facebook?" a page asked.

"It would be a social networking site, invented by one of my descendants in the future."

"Isn't it that your Alice is only Invention?" Mikan asked.

"No. I'm also a fortune teller." Hotaru replied sarcastically.

"Geez. I'm only asking. Why so sarcastic?" Mikan asked with a pout. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"You already got your answer." Hotaru said, but Mikan just couldn't get the message in between the lines, doesn't she?

"Yes. My Alice is Invention. I have plans on making Facebook, but our technology today wasn't enough. So I'm going to pass it through generations until the perfect time comes for Facebook to be born." Hotaru explained briefly.

"Mother, can I excuse Hotaru for a while? We have some catching up to do." Subaru cut in.

"Why of course, dear." Was their mother's response.

He pulled his sister to the palace garden to talk. As for the latter, she didn't fight back since she knew it would be pointless.

"Catching up? Seriously?" she asked.

"Because that what siblings were supposed to do, right? If ever someone goes away and could not communicate for a while."

"Sibling? You were hardly a sibling for me. You left me. Now tell me, where were you when I celebrated my ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth birthday? You told me you will take a break from school that time, didn't you? I waited for you. I kept on telling myself that you will come, even if my eyes turn white, you will come. Until I eventually gave up. It was hopeless to wait for someone who wouldn't come." Subaru found the ground interesting to stare at.

"Where were you when I entered the Academy? Isn't it normal for brothers to greet their sister when she finally made it to the same school as her brother's? Where were you, huh?! Where were you?! You weren't there! Not even once did you visit me! Where were you when father died? Where were you when mother had a mental breakdown? Where were you when I took over the throne for the mean time? When I held midnight meetings with the people from the Supreme Court, where were you? You were nowhere to be found! You were busy studying for your exams while I'm busy studying how to rule over the whole country!" Hotaru exclaimed as she tried hard in stifling her tears.

"Hotaru, I told you it wasn't my –" Subaru tried to tell her but she finished it for him.

"I know, I know. It wasn't your choice. You're student body vice president. You went to another school for college because mother insisted. Yadda, yadda."

But then Subaru was taken aback. Taken aback because for the first time in his twenty-two years of existence, he saw Hotaru cry. But she swiftly wiped her tears.

"But you know what? I wanted to strangle you. I wanted to punch your face. I wanted murder you in your sleep." Subaru flinched at that last statement.

" But I can't. I can't. You know why? Because you're my brother. No matter how much I feel like doing those things to you, I can't because you are my brother. And also because my name would be tainted."

By those last words from Hotaru, Subaru looked up to meet her eyes. And without second thoughts, he pulled her into a tight brotherly embrace, which she last experienced when she was still seven years old.

They went back inside the palace and together ate lunch with their mother and the other visitors.

"_Ah, so their problem is fixed? How I wish I could also fix our problem."_ Ruka thought. But he was startled when a hand patted his back. Well he would actually scream his head off when a foot would pat his back. Anyways, he found that it was Koko patting him with the look of mocking pity on his face. Ruka narrowed his eyes at him while letting Koko read his mind as Ruka thought of Koko being fed to a python. Koko immediately pulled back his hand and resumed eating as if he hadn't read Ruka's mind at all.

They all ate silently, just the clattering of spoons, forks, and bread knives against their plates making sound. It was until someone, for the second time this day, returned. They all stood up to greet her, or most likely, to stare at her in shock. Mouths hanging wide.

They were staring at Koizumi Luna because of the major change in her appearance now. She was standing in all her glory, in a simple white Swiss-dot dress. Her shoes in a pair of white doll shoes. And her strawberry blonde hair in a, well she's a creative one, she used a waterfall braid as a headband. All of the people her age in the room didn't move, they just stared at her. The queen was the first to recover.

"Luna, darling." The queen greeted her with a big smile. "I thought you weren't be here until Friday."

"Well, mother insisted. She cancelled all of my exams this week." Luna replied… using her non-slutty voice.

"Oh that is very dear of you. Come on let's eat lunch."

"No thank you, auntie. I still have jet lag. So I guess, I need to take some rest."

"Go, take your time, dear. Use your usual room, okay."

Then Luna left.

The teenagers looked at one another as if talking through telepathy. Another week with Koizumi Luna would be spent with the others. Then what could possibly happen? Natsume's look of scrutiny towards Luna, that's what.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything that has to be disclaimed**

**P.S. this story is nearing its end already. But don't worry, I have another story. It's already next in line.**


End file.
